A Fresh Start
by FrankySuperCyborg21
Summary: Ash's friends and mom want him to give up his dream of becoming Pokémon Master, so he runs away with Dawn, May and Serena to Unova, where they live with Professor Juniper. Adventures await our hero, along with some romance. What will happen in this tale of A Fresh Start? Read to find out! There is swearing and lemons, read only if you are over eighteen!
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to also make a story with the shipping Ash x May. After reading some fanfics with this pairing, they have become my pokemon OTP.**

 **So, I won't bore you with meaningless rants, on with the story!**

 **P.S. If you have noticed the rating, it is because there will be some language and, quite possibly, a lemon scene or two.**

 **I do not own pokemon! Wish I did though, then I could get all the games for free!**

A plane landed in Saffron City Airport. Three people came off it. One was a raven haired trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder named Ash Ketchum, whose dream was to be a pokemon master. The next person was his cousin Dawn Berlits, who was a coordinator from the Sinnoh region, they found out their moms are half sisters and figured out they were cousins. Dawn's mother died a few months ago from a fatal car crash and so she's been living with Delia and Ash from then on. They got along like they were actually brother and sister.

The third and final person, was Serena, Ash's latest travelling companion when he was going through the Kalos region. Dawn actually went to Kalos to compete in the contests there as she was interested what it would be like to be Kalos Queen. Sadly, Serena beat her in the first round, but they said she did her best and she can always try again. Dawn and Serena instantly became friends and decided to travel back to Kanto with them for a while.

When they left the airport, they caught a taxi back to Pallet Town. They asked the driver to stop on the town border, saying they could walk the rest of the way.

As soon as they left the cab, they saw the sign that said:

 _Welcome to Pallet Town_

 _Home to the famous_

 _Professor Samuel Oak_

Ash took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air of his home town. "Ahh! Smell that Pikachu? There's nothing like the fresh smell of home"

Pikachu took a deep breath as well before sighing in bliss. "Pika"

"Race you home pal!" And Ash started to dash down the path towards his house. His sudden speed caused Pikachu to fall off his shoulder. Pissed off at his trainer doing that, he used Volt Tackle and Quick Attack to gain speed and rush past Ash.

Dawn and Serena just sighed before letting out a giggle.

"Ash never changes does he?" Dawn asked.

"No, he doesn't. It's just like when we first met all those years ago!" Serena replied.

Deciding they should catch up with the two, they immediately started to sprint after them.

When Pikachu sprinted past Ash, he immediately shouted "Hey, no fair Pikachu! You can't use moves in a race! That's cheating!"

But Pikachu kept on going, whether he heard his trainer or not, no one knew.

They soon arrived at the house, but before they could go inside, they heard a loud commotion. Like the people inside were arguing. They went up to the window, and what they saw and heard shocked them both.

May was standing in front of her brother Max, Tracy, Misty, Gary, Professor Oak, his mom Delia, Brock and Paul. She was shouting at them, while they cowered before her, scared for what the girl might do to them.

 _Inside the house_

"Why do you want Ash to give up on his journey!? Can't you see he has been getting closer to his dream after every league he enters!?"

Professor Oak tried reasoning with her. "But May! We're just looking out for him! If he keeps this up, he'll get seriously hurt! Or worse, die! Do you want him to? He's not getting any better at all with his pokemon training, so it would just be better if he just gave up and found something better to do"

Delia decided to add her point. "Ash can't keep putting himself in harms way May. Everytime he goes on a journey to a new region, he ends up getting into some trouble. I know he isn't responsible for causing it, but some day, he might get seriously hurt. I just want my baby boy to stay home where it is safe"

This seemed to piss May off more, but before she could retort, the front door opened and Ash, Pikachu, Serena and Dawn walked in. Ash hadn't heard everything, since the glass in the windows were too thick, so he decided to ask "May? Mom? What's going on? Why are you arguing?"

Delia just said "Ash, honey, please just go to your room and wait for a bit. We just need to settle something between us and May"

But Ash stood his ground by saying "No mom. If you have something to say, you can say it in front of all of us. Care to explain May?"

May turned to him and said "Well Ash, your mother and your so-called friends, want you to stop going on your pokemon journey"

Ash and the others were shocked. "W-what!? Why!? I'm getting closer to my goal everyday with my journey! Why should I stop!?"

Delia was about to say why, when Max interrupted her. "Because you are a weak trainer Ash. You're no good and so you should just quit. It's embarrassing seeing you enter the leagues, raise our expectations and let us down at the last hurdle"

May whacked Max on top of his head, causing a large lump to form, while shouting "MAX! How DARE you talk like that about Ash! He has been like the big brother you always wanted, and this is how you treat him!?"

Max just retorted with "Not my fault the boy you secretly love is a pathetic trainer" which caused May to blush. She was about to give him a second hit, when she heard a sudden sob. Which came from Ash. She turned around, and saw he had tears coming out of his eyes.

He turned around and said "I can't believe you guys. You stay by me from the beginning, then decide to betray me. I HATE ALL OF YOU!" Before running out of the door with Pikachu on his heels.

Serena, Dawn and Pikachu went after him, calling his name, trying to stop him. May turned around and glared at her brother and the others. "You Max, are no longer my brother. Don't expect me to come home for a long time. And don't any of you expect to see Ash anymore either" And she ran out the door to try and get to Ash.

When she left, everyone looked and glared at Max.

 _With Ash and the rest_

Ash was running as fast as his legs would carry him. He kept running until he reached the border and stopped to catch his breath. When he was about to start running again, he heard his name being called.

He turned and saw Dawn, Pikachu and Serena running after him. He lowered the brim of his hat over his eyes and turned around. As soon as the girls and Pikachu caught up to him and caught their breath, he asked "Why did you follow me? Didn't you hear them? I'm a pathetic and weak trainer who's going no where in life. So why do you want to keep following me when I'm just going to disappoint all of you?"

Before they could answer, a new voice interrupted. "Ash, you aren't weak and pathetic. You are a strong, dependable trainer who loves his friends and his pokemon. You love all of us like we are your family and you treat us as such. Don't listen to them, for we are with you to the end. No matter what" The new voice belonged to May, who managed to catch up to them after they ran from the house.

Ash turned back around. He had tears in his eyes and said in a cracking voice "Do you mean that?"

The girls and Pikachu nodded their heads in unison before walking up to Ash and giving him a massive hug. Pikachu went onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek with his own, causing Ash to giggle a bit as it tickled him.

When they broke the hug, Dawn asked "So, what now? Where are we going to go?"

Ash replied. "First, we are going to get my pokemon. Then, we will use the pokemon I have that can fly. We will be arriving in a place where I felt I truely belonged. So let's go to the lab and get my pokemon before the 'professor' decides to release them or give them to other trainers"

Nodding, they all walked back down the path towards the professors lab. When they got there, they saw no one was there, and started to pack all of Ash's pokeballs into his bag while Ash went to the corral to gather his pokemon.

After explaing the situation to them, they all returned to their pokeballs and Ash and his group ran back out, heading for the border to Pallet.

As soon as they got outside however, they saw Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey were walking up the path towards them, in the middle of a conversation. When they looked ahead of them, they saw Ash and the others.

They wondered what they were doing here, but, as soon as they saw how full Ash's bag was, they ran after them, yelling "Get back here with those pokemon!"

So Ash, May, Dawn and Serena ran all the way to the border of Pallet Town. When they looked behind them, they saw Tracy and Gary were nearly catching up, the professor way behind due to being old.

Thinking fast, Ash pulled out two pokeballs and called out Charizard and Starapter. Dawn and Serena got on Starapter, while Ash, May and Pikachu got on Charizard.

"Charizard, Starapter, fly out of here as fast as you can!"

Not needing to be told twice, the two pokemon flew up to the sky as fast as their wings could carry them. Looking back, everyone could see that Gary and Tracy were just standing there, looking up at them as they became smaller and smaller.

When they were at a decent height, Ash told Charizard and Starapter "Fly us to Nuvema Town in Unova Charizard. We'll be safe there. Plus, a certain someone I know will be able to hide us for a while"

And so they flew off to Unova. Not knowing that they were about to start a whole new life in a new home together.

 **And that is the end of the first chapter. I got the inspiration for this fic from another fic called new life (remake) by Spartan5271. I really recommend it.**

 **So, to summarise, Ash has been betrayed by the people he cares about most except for his pokemon, Dawn, May and Serena. They went back to get his pokemon and got caught by Gary, Tracy and Professor Oak. They ran to the border and flew away on Ash's Charizard and Starapter and started to head to Unova. What lies for our heros? Only I know!**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of A Fresh Start! Certain scenes may contain harsh language and scenes of a sexy nature which are unsuitable for children, please read responsibly and with caution.**

 **Please review, follow and/or fave!**

 **So I'll see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter!**

 **I'm not going to go into a rant about the show or anything. I am unable to do that as I have a condition called Aspergers Syndrome, which is a form of Autism. For those who don't know, Autism is a social disability. People, like me and some of my friends, have trouble going out and socialising. Whether it be on our own or with others, we tend to just stay in the back, not talk and be awkward. My disability is slightly more milder than others as I didn't find out until I was thirteen, diagnosed at ten.**

 **The reason it is milder with me is because I like to socialise with others and will only be in affect is if I'm going to a new place I've never been before on my own, riding certain modes of transport on my own, being in difficult situations or if I am under stress.**

 **So if you know anyone who has this condition, don't treat them as if they are fragile and don't take pity on them (Didn't mean to make that sound harsh or anything). It has happened to me and we don't like it. It affects more than others. Someone I know was bullied in the same school I went to and became mute. When he joined my third college course, he barely spoke and only whispered to people he trusted. He eventually started to speak again but we could hardly hear him and he ended up withdrawing from the course because he felt too pressured from the tutors who kept asking him to speak up (Idiots I know).**

 **Anyway, thanks for listening and I hope you learned something from this...oh! What do you know! I actually did a rant about something! Yay me! Sorry if you didn't enjoy it though. :(**

 **Anyway, here are the ages of Ash and the others. (Not including the traitors)**

 **Ash (18)**

 **May (16)**

 **Dawn (15)**

 **Serena (17)**

 **On with the story!**

 **I don't own pokemon!**

Ash and the others had fallen asleep during the flight to Unova. On the way though, they made a stop in Petalburgh in Hoenn so the pokemon could rest and so May could get some of her stuff and tell her parents what happened.

When Norman and Caroline heard what happened from Ash and May, who she explained Max was part of it so she disowned him as her brother for it, Norman was furious while Caroline was none too pleased with her sons behaviour and attitude.

Norman stood up and paced. "How could that no good son of mine do this? After all you did for him! You treated him like he was your own little brother and was a perfect role model for him during your travel here in Hoenn. When he gets back, he is in so much trouble!"

Caroline stood up and stopped her husband from his pacing and ranting. "Norman. Though I'm not happy about Max's behaviour, we can't do anything about it until he gets home. Yes, he will be in trouble for this whole mess, but that will have to wait. Right now, we need to help May get some stuff so she can go stay with Ash for a while"

Norman sighed. He knew his wife was right. After all, when you are married, the wife is _always_ right. Even when it wasn't your fault **(Seriously don't understand that)**. Happy wife, happy life. "Okay, you're right. As always. We'll get some of your clothes May so you'll have enough for a while. As you know, you have a bank card so you can buy new stuff when you need it, but use it responsibly and only when you need it" He turned to Ash.

"Ash, may I speak with you in private?" Confused, Ash nodded and Norman took him to the kitchen, leaving May and the girls in the living room while May's mother went to her room to pack some clothes in a seperate bag.

When Norman closed the door, he turned to Ash. "Listen Ash, I know how you feel about my daughter"

Ash blushed and tried to deny it. "W-what are you talking about sir!? I don't have a crush on May!"

Norman smirked. _Gotcha!_ he thought. "Who said anything about having a crush on her? I probably meant I know you see my daughter as a sister. But now I know the truth"

Ash cringed. _Damn it! He got me! I just had to blab about my crush on May!_ He sighed. There was no point denying it, so he told Norman the truth.

"Truth is Norman, sir. I don't have a crush on May" Norman raised an eyebrow in question but listened as Ash continued. "I'm in love with her. It started as a crush, which happened when we were in the Battle Frontier in Kanto. Over time, it developed into love. But I'm not just in love with her. I'm sure she is my _true_ love. The only girl I will ever love"

Norman smiled at this. Ash was always an honest person so he knew he was telling the truth. "Well then Ash, I hereby give you my permission to date May. If she feels the same way that is. If she does, there is one thing you need to promise me"

Ash gulped but nodded, he knew what Norman was about to say. Every boy who was dating the daughter of a protective father knew what was coming in this situation.

Norman narrowed his eyes at Ash and said "I need you to promise you will never hurt May in any way, shape or form, and will always protect her" Ash nodded. "And, if you get her pregnant, you will take extra care of her and make sure she and the baby are as healthy as can be. Trust me, pregnany is not easy to go through. She will be emotional, demanding and craving wierd foodstuffs. Do you promise Ash?"

Ash paled when Norman brought up the pregnancy, but he quickly nodded and shook Normans hand. "Don't worry sir. I don't plan on having kids for a couple more years yet. And I will never hurt May. She will be my responsibility while she is staying with me. And we'll call whenever we can so you can catch up. Plus, we'll be travelling through Hoenn and Sinnoh again so she and Dawn can enter the next Grand Festivals. And I will support her every step of the way"

Norman nodded, liking the sound of that. They went back into the living room and saw that the girls were all ready to go and saw that May had all her pokemon on her. He figured her mother called professor Birch and told him she was going away for a few years so she needed all her pokemon with her.

Saying goodbye to Norman and Caroline, Ash and the girls jumped back on Charizard and Starapter and was back on their way to Unova. Soon it started to turn dark and they decided to land in Sinnoh in Sunnyshore City. They went to the Pokemon Centre and entered and saw Nurse Joy. She greeted them in her usual way.

"Hello. And welcome to the Sunnyshore Pokemon Centre. I see we have a few returning faces. Hello Ash, Pikachu and Dawn"

Ash and Dawn said hi back while Pikachu gave his usual "Pika!" in reply. Nurse Joy then said hi to Serena and May, who said hi back.

"So what are you five doing here so late at night?" Nurse Joy asked curiously.

Ash answered with "We're on our way to Unova by flying on my pokemon, but we decided to stop here for the night and carry on tomorrow. Is there any rooms available at the moment?"

Nurse Joy looked through her computer, she then smiled and said "Yes. There are three rooms available. All single beds though, two are for single persons while the third is a king sized bed. Is that okay?"

As looked at all the girls. Dawn said "I'm fine with it. But I'll take one of the single beds"

Serena said "I'll take a single bed too. Do you mind sharing with Ash May?"

May blushed but stuttered out a reply. "S-sure. I d-don't mind if A-Ash doesn't m-mind" She pushed her two index fingers together in embarressment.

Ash blushed too. _Those girls are so sneaky. They're just trying to get me and May alone so we'll probably end up together. She probably doesn't even like me that way anyway._ Ash became saddened after thinking that. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind" He tried to sound casual, but Dawn and Serena could see he was upset about something but didn't try to pry or push into it.

Ash turned back to Nurse Joy and told her "Those three rooms are fine Nurse Joy. We've just made the arrangements between us so we're all good" And he gave her a genuine smile.

She smiled back and handed him three keys, two he gave to Dawn and Serena accordingly. They made their way towards the stairs after bidding Nurse Joy goodnight and went to their rooms. Ash and May bid Dawn and Serena goodnight before going into their own room.

When they entered, they saw the bed was in the middle of the room against the back wall, the bathroom was to the right of them and there was a T.V. in front of the bed.

Ash and May looked at each other, blushed and walked into the room. Ash nervously cleared his throat "So...do you...want to use the bathroom first?" he said slowly and nervously.

May just nodded her head, grabbed some sleeping clothes and went into the bathroom. Ash sighed in relief. He placed his bag at the foot of the bed and took out his sleeping clothes and his sleeping bag. He intended to let May have the bed and him to sleep on the floor. He promised Norman he would take care of May, and that was what he was going to do.

Soon, May got out of the shower and came out in her sleep wear. "You can go in now Ash" He nodded and entered the bathroom with his change of clothes.

May was about to head into bed, but she saw Ash's sleeping bag on the floor. She wondered _Why does Ash have his sleeping bag out? Does he intend to sleep on the floor and let me have the bed? That's sweet of him but...I don't mind sharing the bed with him. I'll have to persuade him to share with me_. She blushed thinking about this.

She sat on the bed and waited for Ash to come out of the shower. While she was waiting, she started to think about her feelings for Ash. She thought about the day they met, the day he encouraged her to enter her first contest, the times he comforted her when she lost a contest, their travels through Kanto for the Battle Frontier, and the last time they saw each other before she headed off for Johto. She knew that at some point she got a crush on him, but when when they seperated, she realised she was in love with Ash. And she knew why.

Sure he was dense, didn't win every league he entered, but, what she loved about him was his pure heart, his kindness, his love for his friends, family and pokemon, and his determination to never give up. She then realised, she didn't feel just love for him, she felt like she was his true love and he was hers.

But, how was she going to tell him? She can't tell him now, he just got betrayed by the people he loves the most and needed time to heal. For now, she'll keep her feelings a secret and tell him when it's the right time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. She looked up and saw Ash coming out in his sleep wear too. He saw Pikachu curled up at the foot of the bed and smiled at May, and she smiled back. He went over to his sleeping bag and was about to get in, when May stopped him. "Wait Ash"

He looked at May and saw she was fidgeting, she seemed to be nervous. "What is it May?"

May nervously looked him in the eye. "Well, w-why are you sleeping on t-the floor? I don't m-mind if y-you share the b-bed with m-me" She blushed again.

Ash blushed also, he wouldn't mind sharing the bed with May, but, what would her dad say if he found out or what would he do to Ash? "M-May, I wouldn't mind sharing the bed with you either. It's just that, while you are with me, you are my responsibility. So I'm just doing as your dad said and making sure you're taken care of. Even if it means I have to sleep on the floor"

May smiled. "Don't worry Ash. Dad won't find out, unless he placed a recording device on me before we left, which I highly doubt. So...you can sleep in the bed...with me. If you want to that is" Ash looked as if he was about to get into his sleeping bag, which made May a little sad.

Ash saw this and walked to the other side of the bed and got in. May beamed at him and got in too. They lay on their sides, facing each other. They smiled before Ash said "Goodnight May"

Which she replied with "Goodnight Ashy. Sweet dreams" She closed her eyes and drifted off to dream land. What she didn't see when she closed her eyes, was the blush Ash sported when she called him by that nickname.

 _Why did she call me that? And wow. She's so pretty while sleeping. It's like she's an angel come down from heaven just to see me and be my friend. It would be so easy to kiss her right now..._ He shook his head at this. _Quit it Ash! She probably doesn't feel the same as you! She most likely likes Drew. So stop it with these thoughts!_

So he turned over, closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

 _Ash's Dream_

Ash was walking through the Viridian Forest, on his way home to Pallet Town. Suddenly, he heard something.

 _Snap!_

He turned around and saw all his friends and his mom there, they were all glaring at him. They started to speak to him. Saying one word each.

Dawn "Idiot"

Professor Oak "Worthless"

Gary "Moron"

Serena "Loser"

Delia "Prick"

May "Homo" **(Sorry if this offends gay people. I'm not against gays or lesbians or anything, I, myself am bisexual. So again, sorry if that offended you)**

Misty "Useless"

Brock "Nobody"

Max "Cheater"

They kept repeating these words at him. He turned around and tried to run away from them, covering his ears so he could stop listening, but the words seemed to be stuck in his head. Getting louder and louder each time. He stopped and looked down.

He saw his beloved Pikachu in front of him, but he was also glaring at him with sparks leaving his cheeks. And, to his surprise, Pikachu talked. But he was shocked when he heard what his oldest buddy had to say.

"You are the worst trainer ever Ash. You don't deserve me and your other pokemon. I knew I made a mistake saving you from that flock of Spearow the first day we met"

Ash was close to tears. This was his greatest fear. His friends, family and his pokemon all turning on him. He knew he didn't win the official leagues like everyone wanted, but he was trying his best. And to hear May, the girl he loved, call him that, that broke his heart.

He saw the sparks start to get bigger on Pikachu's cheeks. He then looked up and saw everyone in front of him, with May behind Pikachu, they were all smirking while they glared at him.

May suddenly ordered "Pikachu, fry him with your full powered Thunderbolt!"

As soon as the electric attack hit, Ash woke up.

He sat up in bed, breathing heavily, tears flowing down his cheeks and covered in a cold sweat.

"Ash?" He heard a tired voice next to him. He looked and saw May was awake with a concerned look on her face. "Ash, what's wrong?"

Ash didn't answer. Instead he said "Nothing May. Just go back to sleep"

But May wasn't having any of it. "Ash, tell me what's bothering you. Please? I'm worried about you. Aren't I one of your best friends?"

Ash sighed. "Yes May, you are. But it was just a horrible dream. Nothing to worry about. So please, go back to sleep" He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash the sweat off his body.

May sighed. _It's worse than I thought. He's pushing me away. He must of dreamt all of us, even Pikachu, had betrayed him, so he's closing his heart. When we get to Unova, I'll make sure to stay by his side and make sure he gets better._ She then went back to sleep.

Ash came back out of the bathroom after his wash and went back into bed. He closed his eyes and tried to think positively. It seemed to work, as he didn't have the same dream for the rest of the night.

 _Next morning_

When Ash and the others woke up, they headed downstairs to breakfast. They entered the cafeteria and ordered their breakfast. They talked for a few minutes, but then they heard the television change to the news and heard the News Reporter say "This just in. Four young people, one boy with a Pikachu and three girls by the names of Ash, Dawn, Serena and May have run away from the Ketchum residence in Pallet Town. They have been missing since yesterday and no one has seen them since. We now go live to Pallet Town with our reporter Sarah Jane Austin **(First name that popped into my head)**. Susan?"

The screen then changed to outside Ash's old home. They could see Misty, Brock, Gary, Professor Oak, Tracy, Max and Delia were outside. Ready to be interviewed. "Thanks Chuck. I'm outside the home of pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum, who ran away from home yesterday with three girls. Gary Oak, Professor Samuel Oak and his assisstant Tracy, say they saw Ash outside the lab after he ran away with all his pokemon on him. They say they tried to stop him and the girls but they ran before flying away on a Charizard and a Starapter. Mrs. Ketchum, can you tell us why Ash and the girls suddenly disappeared yesterday?"

The camera switched to Delia, who told them "Ash was on his way home from the Kalos region after he finished in the top three in the league there. We were all waiting for him and we were going to ask him to give up being a trainer before he gets seriously hurt. We told May, one of the girls who left with him, what we planned to do, but she told us not to. We tried reasoning with her, but she wouldn't let up. But then her brother said some mean things to him, causing him to say he hates us all before he ran away. I was just looking out for him. I'm his mother, why shouldn't I worry? I just wanted him to come home, rest up, give up his journey and find something safer to do"

The reporter then turned to Max and asked "And you are the little brother of the trainer May who ran away with him?"

Max nodded. "And what did you say to Ash that made him run away anyway?"

"I just told him he's a worthless, useless trainer that never wins any leagues. He's caught many pokemon sure, and he's won many battles as well, but he could never beat his rivals until he entered the leagues. And he only finishes at the last hurdle, leaving us all disappointed in him..." He never got to finish as the reporter suddenly said "And what did your sister say to you after said this?"

Max answered with "She disowned me as her brother. Like I care, all she ever did was hit me anyway"

The reporter then shocked him by saying "Wait a second...This just in! It seems Ash and his group arrived in Petalburgh City yesterday and spoke with the parents of Max and May. They say Ash and the others told them what happened, and that they are watching this as we speak. They are also saying that they are forbidding Max from going on his own journey until he is thirteen years old and banning him from entering the Hoenn League until he is fifteen. Sounds harsh but I'm sure the parents have their reasons. Back to you in the studio Chuck" The news then switched back to Chuck in the news room.

Ash and the others were speechless. Delia wanted him to come home, but after what they did, that was never going to happen. Turning away from the T.V., they started to eat their breakfast, which arrived as they were watching the News.

 _Three hours later_

Ash and co have finally arrived in Nuvema Town in the Unova region. Ash lead the girls to the lab of the region professor Aurea Juniper.

When they entered the lab, they saw the professor was talking to a young trainer, who looked as if he was just starting his journey. She handed him the Unova Pokedex and five pokeballs and sent him on his way. When she saw Ash and the others, she immediately went up to them.

"Why hello Ash. Nice to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure for this rare visit?"

Ash explained what happened in Kanto between him, his friends and his mom. When he finished, Professor Juniper was angry beyond compare.

She suddenly exploded and started to curse very badly. "Those bastards! Wait till I get my hands on those mother fuckers! They will fucking die when I get my fucking hands on them! Their deaths will be slow, so fucking slow they will be begging me to end their miserable fucking lives! I can't believe those arseholes! After all you've done for those those sons of bitches, they stab you in the fucking back!"

After calming down the professor, she calmly told them "Ash, you don't need to worry. I won't tell anyone your whereabouts" Her face suddenly lit up. "I've just had a great idea!"

 **And there is the second chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! And cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHA! Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! I'm hoping to make these chapters around this long, meaning less chapters yes, but more for you to read at once! And remember, there IS swearing in this fic and, very possibly, there WILL be a lemon or two! You have been warned!**

 **See you later everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is chapter three! As you know, Ash and the girls have gone to Unova, to have a new start. They have met with Professor Juniper and told her the situation. After some *cough* course *cough* language from the older woman, she told them she'll keep their location a secret and suddenly had an idea. What will it be? Read to find out! (LOL! I love writing that last bit!)**

 **On with the next chapter!**

The professors face suddenly lit up. "I've just had an idea!"

Ash and the others looked at her expectantly, so she told them her idea. "Since you have no where to go, how about me and my wife adopt you and Dawn? May and Serena can stay as long as they like as well of course. And there will be no arguments about it, me and my wife, Professor Fennel, will adopt you both and you can stay here. Agreed?"

Ash and the girls looked at each other, having a silent conversation. After several seconds, Dawn answered with "Sure professor, that sounds amazing! We'd be glad to take you up on your offer!"

Aurea beamed and clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! I'll just give her a call and we'll make the arrangements. Go through that door and you'll find yourselves in the living room. Make yourselves at home" She then left through the door in the back.

Ash and the girls went through the door the professor told them to go through, and sure enough, they were in the living room. It was quite spacious, there was a 46" plasma T.V., a four person sofa with two arm chairs on either side, a navy blue rug with a coffee table on it and there was also a dining table with six chairs, two on each side and one on each end.

The group went and sat on the sofa. Ash turned on the television and turned on the Pokemon World News. They saw that it was still talking about Ash and the girls disappearance, much to their dislike.

"We now go live to Pallet Town in the Kanto region where our correspondent, Lucy Flowerfield, is talking with the relatives. Lucy?"

The screen then changed to show a blond haired woman with a microphone standing outside Ash's old house with his 'mother' by her. "Thanks Billy. I'm joined by the mother of one of the runaways, Delia Ketchum, who pleades that her son, Ash Ketchum, returns home so they can sort this whole mess out" She then turns to Delia and asks her "Mrs. Ketchum, why would you want your son Ash, who is an accomplished pokemon trainer, to stop going on his journey? Even though he has been in danger several times, why do you think he should stop travelling when he has accomplished so much?" She then put the mic in front of Delia, who was starting to tear up.

"I was just worried about him. He's my only son, who I absolutely adore with all my heart. Yes, he has gotten into danger several times and stopped the plans of the notorious Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma and Team Flare accordingly, but he nearly died on several occasions. I just want him to come home and find another dream. One that's achievable and not so hard. I just want him to be safe here at home. He's my baby, I just...want him...h-home" She broke down into a crying fit.

Lucy took back the mic and said "Well there you have it. Mrs. Ketchum just wants to keep her son safe from harm. The location of Ash and the three girls, Dawn Berlits, his cousin, May Maple, his girlfriend, and Serena Williams **(I don't know her last name)** , his childhood friend, is unknown. All we know is that they were last seen in Hoenn by Norman and Caroline Maple, May's parents, and now could be anywhere in the world. I'm Lucy Flowerfield, reporting live in Pallet Town, Kanto for Pokemon World News. Back to you Billy"

May and Ash were blushing while Dawn and Serena were snickering behind their hands. Pikachu was trying, and failing, to hold in his laughter. "M-me and Ash a-are n-not d-dating! I'll kill the one who told them we are!"

"It was probably Max, May. After all, he was the one who figured out your little cruMMPH!" May covered Dawn's mouth with her hands before she could finish that sentence.

May hissed at her. "Dawn! Ash is going through some things right now. I don't want him to know just yet. I'm waiting until the time is right and he is ready. Understood?"

Dawn got a look of understanding in her eyes and nodded, showing she understood.

Smiling, May removed her hands then looked at Ash and saw he was in deep thought. As she was about to ask him what was wrong, Professor Juniper walked in.

"Ah! I see you've made yourselves comfortable. That's good. I've spoken with my wife, and she is looking forward to us adopting you two. She also agreed that Serena and May could stay as long as they could as well. The adoption papers will be here tomorrow so I will show you to your rooms in a little bit. But first, Ash and Dawn, can you give me your Pokedex's please?"

They handed her their Pokedex's and she took them to the next room. She came back about five minutes later and handed them back. "I made some adjustments to your ID on them. So go ahead and check them out!"

Ash and Dawn opened their Pokedex's and brought up their information.

For Ash:

 _Ashton Satoshi Juniper-Fennel_

 _Age: 18_

 _Pokemon Seen: 721_

 _Pokemon Caught: 125_

For Dawn:

 _Dawn Juniper-Fennel_

 _Age: 15_

 _Pokemon Seen: 228_

 _Pokemon Caught: 28_ **(I don't know how many they have actually seen and caught)**

Dawn and Ash didn't know what to say! Here was their new names with how many pokemon they have seen and caught. They looked at their new 'mother' and thanked her.

"Thanks professor. I don't know w-what to say" Dawn tried to keep her voice level, but it ended up cracking at the end. Ash didn't say anything, he just went back into his thoughts over what they heard over the news today and yesterday.

"Don't mention it Dawn dear. And please, call me mom, and call my wife ma, she won't mind. She'll love it, I'm sure"

Dawn blushed and stuttered "T-thank you, m-mom. For e-everything!" She was close to tears. She was so happy, she was starting a new life with her new adoptive mothers, she now had Ash as her older brother and will, possibly, be getting May as her sister in law soon. She couldn't be happier.

Aurea looked at Ash and saw his thoughtful expression. "Ash dear? Are you alright?"

Ash snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Aurea. He then noticed all the girls, his new mom and even Pikachu, were staring at him in concern. "I'm fine mom. Just feeling really tired after what's happened the past couple days. Is it alright if we go to bed now? I really need my rest"

The professor nodded and lead Ash and Dawn to their permanent rooms, and May and Serena to their guest rooms.

After bidding them goodnight, Ash went in his room and unpacked all his stuff, but left his pokeballs in his bag. He got out his pyjama's and went to the bathroom connected to his room to get a quick shower before bed.

 _A few hours after Ash goes to sleep_

Ash woke up in a cold sweat. _I had that dream again. Why? Why have I had the same dream two nights in a row? Does it mean May and the others will also betray me? I hope not. They're all I have left in this world. Dear Arceus, please let this stupid nightmare end!_

He had another wash before heading back to bed and going back to sleep, with some difficulty.

 _A few hours later_

Ash was sleeping soundly but was disturbed by a small noise.

 _Tap._

He just rolled over and ignored it. Thinking it was a Pidove that landed on his window sill.

 _Tap._

There it was again. He got up and looked at his window. He noticed there were two figures outside, one big, one small and they both were floating in mid air.

 _Tap._

He saw the smaller figure had tapped the window, signaling they want him to come to the window.

He got out of bed and went over to it. When he opened it, he gasped at what he saw.

In front of him were Mewtwo and Mew. The legendary pokemon of life and genetics were right in front of him!

"Mew, Mewtwo, what are you two doing here?"

Mewtwo answered in a voice he did not recognise. " _Greetings Chosen One. You don't remember me, but I am the Mewtwo created by Team Rocket in Kanto. I was full of hatred and ready to destroy all the humans in the world, that is, until you showed me that not all humans are despicable creatures. I erased yours and a few other trainers minds of you meeting me on that fateful day. And the reason we are here is because we want to repay you for what you have done for us. By becoming your pokemon_ "

Ash nearly fainted. There were _two_ Mewtwo's!? How was that possible. He then remembered that the Mewtwo he met in New Tork City said it was created recently by a criminal group in Unova, which meant that that Mewtwo was created by Team Plasma. So this Mewtwo was the first one he met when he was still travelling in Kanto? And he helped change Mewtwo's mind about humans? Now he and Mew want to repay him for what he did for them by becoming part of his team? He needed to sit down. This was becoming too much to take at once.

As soon as he sat on the bed, Mewtwo teleported inside, while Mew just flew through the open window and closed it with her psychic.

Ash looked at the two legendary pokemon in front of him and noticed they were now holding special pokeballs. "What are those? I've never seen pokeballs like that before"

Mewtwo answered him. " _These are called Cherish Balls. They are specially designed to hold legendary pokemon like us inside them. Lord Arceus gave us these so you can catch us and add us to your family. He saw what happened between you and the others, and he feels guilty for he could not prevent it. But he heard your prayer and regrets to inform you, he cannot stop this nightmare on his own. You need to be the one to stop it. Only then, will the nightmare stop and you will be free_ "

Mew and Mewtwo handed him the Cherish Balls, waiting to be captured. Ash took a deep breath, before letting it out in a sigh. "Well, if this is what you really want?" They both nodded their heads. Nodding himself, he stood up and tapped them on their heads with the Cherish Balls. They were instantly sucked in, and the balls dinged straight away, signifying a successful capture.

Ash smiled, he couldn't believe it, two legendaries have been added to his family. He'll have to check this isn't a dream when it's morning.

Yawning, he placed the two balls by the computer on his desk, got back into bed and drifted off to sleep, again.

 _Next morning_

Professor Juniper was already in the kitchen when Ash got downstairs. He could smell the glorious smell of pancakes. But not just any pancakes, oran and sitrus berry pancakes! These were his favourite, especially when his...mom...made them. Oh dear.

Aurea saw Ash standing by the doorway, he looked upset, but she mistook that for still being tired. "Morning dear. Would like any of my special pancakes?"

Ash just politely said "No thank you mom. I'm not really hungry. I'll just get some juice"

Aurea frowned at this, but nodded none the less. She allowed him to drink his beverage before he went back to his room.

As soon as she finished making her pancakes, Dawn walked in with a yawn. "Morning mom" She yawned and stretched **(Just typing that made me yawn too)** , before she smelled the delicious smell of pancakes.

"Morning sweety! Would you like any pancakes? I only makes these ones for special occassions, this being one of course"

Dawn immediately nodded her head while saying "Oh, yes please! It's been a long time since I've had pancakes!" Aurea handed her a plate and she took them into the living room to eat them at the table.

Next Serena walked in, looking as awake as ever. "Morning professor!" She sniffed the air. "Ooh, those smell real good!"

The professor giggled, Serena was a bit like Ash, knowing good food when she smelled it. "Would you like some?" Serena immediately nodded her head. Professor Juniper handed her a plate as well, and she followed the same path as Dawn.

As Aurea was making more pancakes, she heard a rumbling sound coming from upstairs. She smiled. _May must smell the pancakes. Let's see now, she'll be here in 3...2...1...Now!_

As soon as she thought "Now!" May came skidding into the kitchen and practically yelled "Are those pancakes I smell!?" Causing the professor to chuckle. _May is even more like Ash. She has a big, healthy appetite, and..._ She saw May was looking for something, or some _one_. _She seems to like Ash a lot. Maybe more than a friend?_

She put these thoughts to rest before she handed May a plate full of pancakes. She eagerly took the plate and practically bounced on her way out the kitchen. Aurea giggled again, glad to have so many young ones, even if they aren't that young, in her home. She put some pancakes on two more plates, one for her and one for Ash. Maybe she'll ask May to take them to him later.

 _With Ash_

As Ash entered his room again, he looked at his desk and saw the two Cherish Balls there from last night. _So it wasn't a dream._ That's right Ash! You've now got two legendary pokemon in your team.

Ash left them where they are and decided to look up the news again, see what his so called 'mother' has to say this time.

But to his shock, when he turned on the T.V. and changed to the news, it wasn't in front of the Ketchum residence. They were now at, May's house!? What do they want with Norman and Caroline? He listened to the reporter carefully.

"You join me live, outside the house of the runaway May Maple. In a few moments, we will be interviewing her family to get their reactions to this shocking development" She turned and placed the mic in front of Norman and Caroline. "Mr. and Mrs. Maple, as you know, your daughter May has disappeared with her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum, and they were last seen here in Hoenn. Could you tell us, just where exactly, do you think that Ash and the others have gone?"

Caroline ignored the question and instead, told her "Ash and May are not boyfriend and girlfriend. They are just friends, although, if they do start to date, we give them our permission and blessing. As for where they went, we have no idea. They just came here, told us what happened, got some of May's things and left without telling us where they're going to"

"Thank you Mrs. Maple" She turns back to the camera. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Ash, Dawn, May and Serena, could be anywhere in the world right now. If anyone has any knowledge of their whereabouts, please contact your nearest Officer Jenny and report to them their location so they can be safely brought home to their parents. I am Sarah Foodhall. Reporting live, in Hoenn, for Pokemon World News. Back to the studio"

Ash couldn't help but smile a weak smile. The news reporters were so easy to fool. They did tell Norman and Caroline where they were going, but he's glad they didn't tell anyone. He doesn't feel like going back, ever. This was his home now. But for how long? How long will he be able to stay here until he's betrayed again?

 _Stop it Ash! The girls and your new mothers will never betray you! They aren't like that! So do yourself a favour and stop thinking this way!_ He grabbed his hair in frustration.

 _With the girls_

May, Dawn, Serena, and Professor Juniper were all seated on the sofa. They had just seen the news and they were all wearing smiles. Glad May's parents kept their location a secret. May was a bit sad, but happy, that her mom told the news reporter that she and Ash weren't a couple. But she was more glad to hear they would approve of her dating Ash.

After talking amongst themselves, Dawn and Serena decided to go shopping for a short while, while May stayed behind to practice her contest moves for the next contest she enters.

Before May went, Professor Juniper asked her "May, can you do me a favour and take the plate of pancakes in the kitchen to Ash's room please? I'm sure he must be hungry by now"

Nodding, May got up and went into the kitchen. She took the plate of pancakes up to Ash's room, but first she wrote a little note for him and put it on the plate with the pancakes.

She quietly opened his door and peeked inside. She saw Ash was at his desk with his head resting on his arms. She slowly walked over to him and put the plate right next to him. She then left the room and went outside to train for her next contest.

 _With Ash_

Ash heard the door to his room open, he thought someone was just checking on him so he went back to sleep. When he heard something be put on his desk, he waited for the person to leave the room before he sat up and saw a plate of pancakes next to him.

He brought it over, after hearing his stomach growl, and noticed a note on the plate. He picked it up and saw it was from May.

' _Professor Juniper asked me to bring these to you. We both thought you must be hungry by now and I don't want you to starve. So be sure to eat them all! Love May_ '

Ash smiled, glad May thought about his wellbeing. This meant she truly cared for him. So he did as he was told and ate every last one until the plate was empty.

 _Two hours later_

May was on her way to Ash's room to see if he ate any of the pancakes, but when she got to his door, she saw the empty plate and a note on it. She opened it and read ' _Thanks May. You truly are my best friend aren't you? Thanks for worrying about me. Love Ash_ '

May couldn't help but giggle and blush a little when she read the note. She took the plate back to the kitchen, washed it, dried it and put it back in it's place.

She went back into the living room and saw Professor Juniper and another woman was sat down with a bunch of papers on the coffee table. She went over and got a look at them and saw they were the adoption papers for Ash and Dawn.

"Professor Juniper? Are those the adoption papers for Ash and Dawn by any chance?"

Both women jumped a bit when they heard May speak. Aurea replied with "Jeez May! You nearly gave us a heart attack. And to answer your question, yes, they are. They arrived just a few minutes ago and me and my wife here were just going through them" the other woman then stood up and held out her hand for May to shake.

"Nice to meet you May. I'm Sarah Fennel **(Don't know her first name)** and I'm also a professor and Aurea's wife of two years" May smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

Aurea then asked May if she could get Ash and Dawn for her so they can sign the papers so they could be sent of to the adoption registry office. May agreed and went to fetch them. She found Dawn in her room putting away the new clothes she and Serena bought earlier, and she found Ash at his desk in his room on his computer. She told them both they were needed downstairs to sign the adoption papers.

When the papers were signed, everybody went into the kitchen to start making lunch. All the girls did the peeling, cutting and actual cooking, while Ash was left with washing up duty.

 **And there is chapter three! Wow! I wrote these chapters in three days! That's a record for me! Hope you enjoyed and, please, leave a review and follow and/or fave this fic if you want more! I just recently started college again for my final year in performing arts so I won't be able to update for a little bit. I'm gonna be busy preparing to perform for the National Theatre in college, meaning I will have less time to write and less time to update.**

 **But I WILL update eventually! Don't worry! I will continue to do my best with these stories!**

 **So until next time! Goodbye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is chapter four. I'm not going to explain why it is a bit late, you don't want to hear me ramble on and on about college and my life in general.**

 **Also, to the Guest who said I'm bloody pathetic and disappointing, do me and everyone who is enjoying this fic a favour and…PISS OFF! I don't like flames! I have a condition called Asperger Syndrome. I am unable to socialise properly, and I have an anger problem. You do NOT want to PISS ME OFF! This is my story! Sure, they appear OOC, but that is because I haven't seen pokemon for over four years! I've only just started to get back into it, so I would appreciate people like you to only tell me my flaws and tell me where I can improve my writing. I do NOT appreciate what you did. So again, do everyone a favour and piss off!**

 **For cornholio4, thanks for pointing out that part. They will make up, but when, I don't know. I'm not one to think ahead. But thanks for the review anyway!**

 **For the other Guest, thanks for your review and sending me that idea! I'll think about where I can add them in the story and they'll hopefully be to your liking!**

 **Thank you to the other reviewers! Glad to see this fic is getting so much love! And a massive thank you to those who followed and faved this story! Can't believe it's so popular!**

 **A quick heads up, there IS a lemon in this chapter. So READ WITH CAUTION! I will highlight the part the lemon starts and ends so, if you don't want to read that bit, go ahead and skip it. I will not mind one bit. It is your choice.**

 **So let's get to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

It has been a whole month since Ash and the girls have disappeared and they couldn't be happier. In the first week, the girls went shopping for clothes and bought some for Ash, which were miraculously in his size, and signed the adoption papers so Ash and Dawn were now the children of Professor's Juniper and Fennel.

In the second week, Ash finally came out of his room and went around town with the girls. He was smiling and acting like his usual self again, but the girls could tell he was putting up a front to stop them from worrying.

The third week, Ash finally told them all about Mewtwo and Mew joining his team on the first night they arrived in Unova and he started to train his pokemon again. They were now all in top shape and ready to take anyone on, it even helped that Ash sometimes sparred with some of his pokemon so he could get in shape too. They also saw on the news that everyone have stopped looking for them as the police and media are saying, and I quote, "They could be in any region in any part of the world right now". Allowing them to relax.

During the fourth week, as they were all at the beach, Ash saved May from a school of Basculin who thought she was swimming to close to their territory, Ash found a Riolu who was injured and took care of it until it was better. When the pokemon was all healed, he asked him if he wanted to go back into the wild or join Ash and his family. The Riolu immediately accepted his offer to join him and, for some strange reason, started to call Ash his father. Which surprise him at first as he forgot some pokemon could use telepathy to speak with humans.

It was now 13th February and May was looking forward to tomorrow, for it was Valentine's Day and she was going to ask Ash to be her Valentine. She was in her room thinking of how she could ask him when Professor Juniper came in and asked May a question.

"May, can you do me a favour?"

May nodded. "Yes professor. What do you need?"

"I'm getting worried about Ash. He seems really worn out these past few days and I can tell he hasn't been sleeping right. Can you watch over him tonight and make sure he sleeps better? It will be a big help"

May smiled and nodded eagerly. "Sure thing professor. It's the least I could do" May was bouncing inside. She finally had the chance to ask Ash to be her Valentine tomorrow!

"Thanks May, I really appreciate it" And she bid May goodnight and left the room for her own.

 _Eight hours later_

May was sleeping in her sleeping bag on the floor in Ash's room. He was reluctant at first, but May insisted, so he gave in and let her be. She was sleeping and having a wonderful dream about her possible future with Ash, when she was alerted by a small yell.

She jumped up and looked to her right, she saw Ash was sat up, breathing heavily, pale and covered in sweat. She immediately got up and sat next to him. Asking what's wrong.

"Ash, what happened? Why did you suddenly yell? And why are you so pale?"

Ash just turned to her and said in a quiet voice "S-sorry May. Just a Nightmare. I've been having the same one every night for the past month"

He told her what happened in his dream. She was close to tears when he finished telling her and told him "Don't worry Ash. Me, Dawn, Serena and your mothers would never do that. You mean too much to us. We are with you, through thick and thin. For better or for worse **(Just had to say it)**. You are not going to lose us, so don't worry"

Ash gave May a genuine smile, which then turned into a frown. "May? The day we left Pallet Town, what did Max mean exactly?"

May was confused. "Do you mean the way he insulted you?"

Ash shook his head. "No May. I mean, when he said 'the boy you secretly love'?"

May blushed and turned her head away from him in embarrassment. "W-well Ash, t-the truth is I...I uh..." she sighed. She might as well tell him.

"The truth is Ash. I Love you. I have been in love with you for a while now. It started as a small crush but I realised I loved you when we separated. I wanted to tell you my feelings then but, you were so focused on becoming a Pokemon Master, I decided to wait until the time was right. If you don't feel the same way I understand Ash"

Ash was shocked. Here was May, offering her heart to him and said she would understand if he doesn't love her back. He had to give her an answer. Right now!

"Listen May. I need to tell you something too" May smiled. She knew what was coming; she has been waiting years to hear these words. "May, I love you too. I have loved you since we went to the Battle Frontier all those years ago. It started as a crush as well but developed into love. When we separated, I wanted to tell you my feelings as well. But I always thought you had a thing for Drew, so I didn't tell you. So I'm telling you now"

He grasped both her hands in his. "May Maple, I am deeply in love with you as well. And there is just one thing I need to know"

May nodded, telling him to ask her. "Will you go out with me?"

May pretended to think about it, but stopped when she saw Ash was starting to look worried. So she answered him through the most obvious way. She kissed him.

The kiss was slow and meaningful. She was telling him how much she loved him through the kiss. When they parted, she saw Ash was wide eyed and had a dreamy look in his eyes. She giggled. "If that wasn't obvious Ashy, my answer is yes. I will go out with you"

Ash beamed and brought her in for another kiss. Eventually they fell asleep cuddling in each other's arms on the bed.

A couple hours later, Dawn was up and went to check up on Ash and May. When she opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see Ash and May were sleeping in the bed in each other's arms, both with a smile on their faces.

 _I'm happy for you Ash, May. I hope you stay together, for you two deserve each other and will love each other to the end._ She thought to herself before she closed the door and went downstairs to prepare for the new day.

 _One month later_

Ash and May have now been going out for one whole month. During that time, they have been on four dates. One each week. And May loved how romantic Ash was to her! He was an absolute gentleman. She has never been so sure that they are true loves.

It was now night time in the Juniper-Fennel home, and everyone was getting ready to go to sleep. Ash was in his room, going over the list of pokemon he has on him and in the corral in the back of the lab. He realised he had too many Tauros, so he asked them, which of them would like to actually travel and get even stronger, and who would like to stay.

Twenty-five of his Tauros wanted to travel, so Ash traded them for other pokemon in different regions. He ended up with four eggs, which hatched into a Magby, Elekid, Flabebe and a Ralts, the Ralts was because he traded with the Kalos Champion, Diantha. Some of the other pokemon he traded, he ended up with a Chespin, Fennekin, Nincada, a Ditto, surprisingly, a Piplup, a Kangaskhan, an Aerodactyl, an Amaura and Tyrunt, a Mawile, Helioptile, Honedge, an Espurr and a Skrelp. The other's he didn't trade, he just gave them to trainers who were passing through Nuvema Town. He got their attention through a poster. It said: _Free to a good home. Tauros wanting to travel with kind and caring trainers to become stronger. Come to Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town and take your pick. Hurry though, only 7 left!_

And after each one taken, he crossed out the number and put in a new one. In one day, he gave away six of those Tauros and the other was taken by a trainer he actually traded with, claiming he didn't want the Tauros he traded him to be lonely. And so the pokemon were gone in a week. He gave them all a jolly, but tearful, goodbye and wished them luck with their new trainers and journey's.

As Ash was nearing the end of the list, he heard his door open and heard the voice of his girlfriend. "Hey Ash"

Ash smiled and turned around. What he saw shocked him to the core. He will never forget this day as long as he shall live.

 **Lemon starts here! You've been told!**

May was stood in front of his semi-closed door in only a white, lacy bra and panties. Ash knew what she was after, and he didn't want to deny her anything. Whatever she wants, she get's. That is his rule of being in a relationship.

But was she ready to take this next step? He took her closing and locking the door as a yes. May walked over to him and straddled him. She pulled him into a deep and passion filled kiss. The question still lingered in his mind, so when the kiss broke, Ash asked her "May, are you sure you're ready for this step? Cause once we start, there is no going back"

May looked deep into her true love's eyes. She then smiled and answered lovingly. "Yes Ashy. I'm definitely ready. I've been ready for a while now and I've been waiting for the right time. We've been through so much together and, I want to make many special memories with you. Now and in the future. And no matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. I love you so much Ashy" And she kissed him again.

Tears collected in Ash's eyes when she said she'd always be by his side and that she wanted to make many special memories with him. When she kissed him, he kissed her back just as hard.

As they kissed, May started to pull of his top. When that was discarded, she stood up and pulled him with her. She started to undo his belt and trousers. When she succeeded, she dropped them and they pooled around his ankles. She looked down at his...Ahem! 'Package', and gasped slightly. She could tell he was big, if the tent in his boxers was anything to go by. She couldn't tell how big until she took it off, but she estimated around seven inches.

She looked back in his eyes, he could see her love for him, along with a deep lust. She wanted him, he could tell. So he brought her in for another kiss. This one was slower, filled with their love for each other, as if they were saying they would take their time with this and not rush.

While kissing, Ash brought his hands around her back and gently grasped her bra's hooks. He broke the kiss and silently asked her for permission. She nodded, giving him to go ahead. Gulping, he unhooked her bra and she let it fall to the floor. He gazed at her breast's fondly.

She was big, not massive, but big all the same. He guessed she was a small D-Cup. May squirmed while he stared openly at her chest and went to cover herself up, but he gently grabbed her arms and pulled them down and told her "Don't cover them May. You don't need to be ashamed, you're beautiful. Always have been, always will be" May blushed and smiled sheepishly at his words.

Ash, getting bold, gently fondled her breast's. He cupped them and gently squeezed them, earning himself a satisfactory moan from his lover. He pinched her hardened nipples with his index fingers and thumbs, causing May to moan slightly louder.

"Tighter, harder" She moaned and Ash complied. He pinched and pulled them, almost painfully. She didn't seem to notice the pain and moaned louder, causing Ash to kiss her to silence her moans incase someone heard them.

He then broke the kiss and bent his head and started to suck on her right nipple. She bit on her finger to suppress her moans. Ash circled her nipple with his tongue, before giving it a light bit. She told him "Harder Ashy" He looked hesitant, but when she was about to tell him he doesn't have to, he bit down harder, causing her to cover her mouth with her hand to suppress her loudest moan yet.

He finished by sucking on her breast, hard, and letting it go with a pop. He then moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment. May was trying, and nearly failing, to suppress her loud moans from his ministrations. When he was done, they kissed again.

While kissing, May grabbed hold of the edge of his boxers and pulled them down to his ankles. She glanced at his hardened member and gasped inwards. He was huge! A full mind-blowing nine inches! _My Arceus! He might not fit in me. And just looking at it is making me wet with excitement. I want to taste it and feel it inside me so fucking bad right now!_

Not being able to take it anymore, she knelt down and wrapped her right hand around his girth. Ash hissed as she started to stroke him in slow, gentle strokes.

May gave to tip an experimental lick before giving it a kiss. After finding the taste was not disgusting, she slowly engulfed him in her mouth. She took him inch by inch, until she couldn't fit the remaining four inches.

Slowly, she started to move her head up and down while licking the underside of him and giving an occasional suck, she stroked the part she couldn't get in her mouth with her hand, making him moan in pleasure.

After a few minutes, Ash had grasped her head with his right hand and started to slowly piston some of himself into May's mouth, slowly gaining speed with each thrust.

After another five minutes of Ash thrusting into May's mouth, he could feel himself getting close to the edge. "May, I-I'm going to..." He never got to finish as May suddenly sucked harder and licked him faster. This continued for another four minutes before Ash said "M-May, I'm...CUMMING!" and he squirted his load into May's awaiting mouth. She swallowed every drop he had and didn't stop sucking, licking and pumping until he had no more to give.

He used the last of his strength to step out of his trousers and boxers before collapsing to the bed. May took this time to remove her panties and place them with Ash's clothes. She then sat by him on the bed and stroked his head while he caught his breath.

When he regained his breath, he sat up and looked at May and smiled at her, silently thanking her for that and May smiled back. Ash then noticed she wasn't wearing her panties, he asked her "Do you want me to do you now, or do you want to go to the main event?"

May pondered this for a minute. If she let him do her, she would be able to have her first orgasm from him, but it would mean waiting even more for the main event, but it would help loosen her up for him. Whereas, if they go straight to the main part, she'll be really tight, and she wouldn't last long until she orgasm's once or twice.

Shaking her head, she told him "I think we should get to the main part. You doing me would mean we'd have to wait longer and I _can't_ wait anymore" She said the last three words seductively. Nodding his head, Ash went onto his knees while May went onto her back.

Ash lined himself up with her entrance. Before he entered her, he gave one last look. As if to ask, 'Are you sure?' to which she nodded with a smile, a lone tear falling from her eye. She was happy to be doing this with the man she loved with all her heart.

Nodding himself, Ash took a deep breath, before he, slowly, entered May's virgin lips. When he was about three to four inches in, he felt a barrier block his path. He gave May a look to tell her this was her last chance. She just smiled, nodded and kissed him, before wrapping her legs around him and pulling him further into her, making him break her hymen.

She let out a scream, but thankfully, it was silenced by the kiss. Ash broke the kiss and could see tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. He frowned and spoke in her ear, saying things like 'I'm sorry', 'It'll be alright', 'You're beautiful' and 'I don't deserve you'.

Pretty soon, the pain ebbed and was replaced by pleasure. She rolled her hips in caution, but she only felt pleasure and moaned. She told him he could move and, nodding, he started to slowly thrust inside. This continued for a few minutes before May started to get restless and whispered to him "Ash, harder, faster! Please!"

So he started to gain speed with each thrust and soon you could hear the sounds of smacking flesh as he punded into May. She was moaning with each inward thrust and could feel her groin tighten with each one, showing she was getting closer to the edge.

"Ashy...I'm c-close! Please, don't...stop!"

"M-me t-too!"

They were both nearing the edge. Pretty soon, May grunted out an "I'm cumming!" and she came all over Ash's member. The tightening of her kitten drove Ash over the edge and, with one last thrust, he came inside May with a grunt of his own.

When he was finished, he collapsed next to May and she cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, bringing her head to his shoulder with her leaning on his sweaty chest.

 **End lemon.**

"May...that was...just...wow"

May giggled and responded with "Yeah, wow"

Ash just realised. He didn't use a condom! He turned his head to May and saw she was nearly asleep. Before she could fully doze off, he asked her "May? Are you by any chance protected? Or on any kind of birth control?"

May just gazed at him fondly. "No Ash. But it's fine. I promise, if I do become pregnant, I'll raise our child to the best of my ability and make sure they are healthy. I'd love nothing more than to have your child Ashy"

Ash smiled fondly, but just in case, he told her "I'd love to have a child with you too May, but, I think it would be better if you took precautions for a while, at least until you're eighteen. I don't want your dad to hear you got pregnant by me at sixteen. He'll catch the first plane or ferry to Unova and won't rest until he finds me and kills me. Is that alright?"

May gazed lovingly at him. "Of course Ash. And don't worry. If it did happen, I'd stop my dad from killing you. After all, he'll need the father of his future grandchild to help the mother take care of it" She then gave him a kiss filled with all her love for him, which he gladly returned.

When they broke, May snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, dreaming of her future with the man she loves more than the world of pokemon itself.

Ash looked at May lovingly for a few minutes before letting sleep finally take over. He dreamt about what his future with May would be like. He saw two kids, one a girl with May's hair and his eyes and cheek scars, and a boy with his hair and scars and May's eyes. He watched as they lived together in a big house and watched the kids grow up. He then watched as Professor Juniper handed them their first pokemon and as they left for their own journey's as pokemon trainers.

Ash felt a surge of pride as he watched this, he couldn't wait to marry May someday and have a family with her. But that would have to wait a while. May was still sixteen and they weren't ready for that step. He continued to dream about his and May's future together all through the night. Not once, did he have that nightmare.

 **And finished! This one took a while to write as I kept forgetting where I was going with it. But I finally managed to finish at around 11:30 last night. I'm now tired and need a nap. So good morning, good evening and good night!**

 ***Head slumps forward on desk* "Snore"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five! Still can't believe this has had over twenty faves and follows! Unbelievable! So, I'm glad you guys are loving this fic!**

 **Some bad news now. I'm only able to update now and then now. I'll keep writing in my spare time, but the problem is that I'm studying Level 3 Extended Diploma in Performing Arts and on week 7, we have to perform 3 monologues and two songs in front of a panel of judges from Drama Schools! I'm not going to bloody Drama School and they expect me to pick a song from before 1965, a modern song, and pick three monologues and memorise them by October half term!?**

 **Seriously losing the plot right now. I'm just glad I haven't got acne from all this stressful work. Doesn't help that I'm unable to do much written work cause of my condition.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop ranting and let you get on with the story!**

 **I do...not own pokemon. If I did, Ash would be the age he's supposed to be, be a Pokemon Master already and would have got a girlfriend (Poissibly May) and settled down with her.**

 _Two weeks later_

Ash was outside the lab, training his pokemon, while May, his girlfriend, was practicing her contest moves with Dawn. They were currently tied, Dawn was using her Togekiss and May was using Glaceon.

"Glaceon, use Blizzard! Followed by Frost Breath!" Glaceon opened her mouth and sent forth a massive blizzard. She then mixed in a Frost Breath, making the combo colder than usual and freezing Togekiss's wings, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Togekiss! Use Magical Leaf to break the ice, then use Aura Sphere to blast her away!"

While Togekiss was busy using Magical Leaf to break the ice on her wings, May told Glaceon "Glaceon, while she's busy trying to break free, use Barrier and brace yourself with a Mirror Coat when she blasts the Aura Sphere!"

Glaceon was surrounded by a purple barrier, raising her defence by two levels. Then she waited for Togekiss to fire the Aura Sphere.

When Togekiss was free, she took to the air before bringing her wings together and firing a blue orb of aura at Glaceon, who erected a Mirror Coat at the precise moment it was launched, making the move bounce off her and fly back to Togekiss, who was hit with the unsuspecting move and crashed to the floor unconcious.

Dawn sighed before returning her pokemon and thanking it for it's hard work. May did the same and they went to the middle of the battlefield and shook hands. "Well done May. You are definitely ready for the next Grand Festival in Hoenn"

May rubbed the back of her head before saying "Really? Well, you've been training just as hard as me, so you should be ready to compete in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Just remember to keep putting that training to good use and remember some of those tactics I showed you, you'll win without a problem!"

Dawn nodded her thanks before they both started to walk back to the lab. As they walked in, Dawn asked May a question. "Hey May, do you know what tomorrow is?"

May just gave her a confused look. "Tomorrow is March 15th. Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

Dawn looked at May incredulously. "What!? You don't know what tomorrow is!? You're dating Ash aren't you? And you don't remember tomorrow is his birthday!?"

Realisation and shock spread across May's features and she held her head in shock. "WHAT!? Ash's birthday is _tomorrow_!? I thought he said it was in April! How could I forget!?" She then slumped down and started pacing back and forth, thinking how she's going to find the _perfect_ present for him while muttering "What kind of girlfriend forgets their boyfriends birthday? I'm a terrible girlfriend to Ash"

Dawn, feeling sad for her friend, stopped May's pacing by placing her hands on her shoulders and saying "Don't worry May. We still have time. Let's get as much money as we can and we'll go to town and find a present for Ash. And I'm sure Ash thinks you're the best girlfriend in the world! So don't be getting yourself down!"

May immmediately perked up and said "Yeah! Let's go! I'll find the perfect present to tell him how much I love him and need him!"

So they got all their money and sprinted to town to start shopping for the 'perfect' present for Ash.

Meanwhile, Serena was on the phone, talking to her mother. She told her mother she was going to be coming home soon so she didn't need to worry. But she blushed heavily when her mom asked if she and Ash were a couple yet, to which she said "Mom! Me and Ash are only friends! I see him as a big brother! Besides, he has a girlfriend now. You know May? The girl the reporters said was his girlfriend?"

Her mother nodded. "Yes but, her parents said they weren't a couple"

Serena smiled. "Actually, they are now. They've been dating since Valentines Day"

Her mom's eyes widened. "Woah! I did not see that coming! Sorry dear. You must have been heartbroken when you found out"

Serena smiled and shook her head. "Actually, no. I knew Ash wouldn't return my feelings, no matter how many times I wanted to be alone with him, or tried to hint I wanted to tell him how I felt, I felt as if he already had a special someone in his life. And it turns out it was May. And I couldn't be happier for them!"

Serena's mom smiled. "Glad to see you're taking this so well. Anyway dear, I need to go now. I have lunch on and it is almost ready. I'll see you soon! Love you!"

"Love you too mom! Bye!" and they hung up. Serena was about to go out to practice her performance techniques, when the phone started to ring. She waited for a couple seconds, but seeing no one was around, she answered.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, a face she knew all too well appeared. It was Calem, the man Ash lost to in Kalos.

"Serena? What are you doing in Professor Juniper's lab? Where's the professor?"

Serena blushed, Calem had gotten more handsome since they last met, which was only a few months ago. His hair was now shorter but still held in the same style, he wore the same clothes as before but they were now a light blue and black and he seemed to now have a necklace around his neck, which contained a keystone. He must have had his Mega-Ring modified so he can keep it close at all times.

Realising she hasn't answered yet, she said "Uh...Hi Calem! I don't know where the professor is right now. But she should be around here somewhere. Do you need me to get her for you?"

Calem just shook his head. "Nah, I'll try again later. Anyway, how about you tell me why you're in Unova? I thought you disappeared with Ash and those other two girls?"

Serena smiled sheepishly. She was debating whether to tell him or not. She decided that Ash wouldn't mind if he knew, so she told him the reason for her being in Unova. When she finished, Calem promised not to rebveal their location to Ash's 'friends' and mom. He knew what they did wasn't right, even if they did have their hearts in the right place.

After talking for a while longer, catching up with each other, him telling her he was thinking of travelling through Unova to compete in the league there next year, they said their goodbye's and hung up. Serena had a serene smile on her face and she couldn't stop thinking how handsome and nice and cool Calem had gotten.

Although, because Ash's Greninja could do some kind of Mega-Evolution without a keystone and Mega-Ring, he must have gained respect for Ash as that kind of phenomenon is extremely rare and will only happen if the trainer's and pokemon's hearts are one with each other, and there are not many trainers with that sort of bond with their pokemon, unlike Ash. Ash was one of a kind.

Her thoughts wandered back to Calem. She started to think how nice it would feel to be around him all the time, to feel him so close to her, feel his lips on...She stopped. She had a sudden thought. _Am I...falling in love with Calem? Sure he's handsome and good looking, but...is it love for him I feel?_ She placed her hand over her heart and she could feel it beat faster and faster as she continued to think about him. _My heart's racing just thinnking about him. Is this how Ash and May feel when they're with each other all the time? I just might be...in love with Calem._

Ending her thoughts there, she went outside to practice her performances for the next rounds of the Kalos Queen Competition **(I can't remember what it is actually called. If any of you know what they are called, tell me in a review and I'll alter the chapter. Thanks!)**.

 _The next day_

Ash was on his way back to the lab. He had just finished training his pokemon and they were now ready to face even the toughest of opponents, possibly even Cynthia. His training has paid off big time. He was now slightly taller thanks to him doing some workouts with his pokemon, and he was now more muscular thanks to the sparring he does with his Lucario, who evolved four days ago.

When Ash walked into the lab, he went into the living room to get to a drink in the kitchen. But when he entered, he saw the room was dark and seemed to be empty. _Weird, everyone can't be asleep yet, it's not even one o'clock._

He fumbled around for a light switch. And when he found it, he turned on the lights and everyone all shouted out "SURPRISE!", causing him to scream, like a man, and fall on the ground. Clutching his chest as he regained his breathe from almost having a heart attack.

"Don't...do that...again!"

Everyone just laughed at this and May helped him up, then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Happy birthday sweetie"

He smiled at her and told her "Thanks love. I completely forgot today was my birthday. I can't believe I'm now nineteen years old. Where has the time gone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sure, they've only been there a few months, but the time has gone really fast.

They started handing Ash his presents. First was Dawn, she got him a brand new Xtransciever. It was the new upgraded version. You could now take videos, SnapChat on it and it was in black and red, his two favourite colours.

"Thanks Dawn. You're the best sister a guy could ask for" They gave each other a warm hug.

Next was Serena, she gave him an egg. He was wondering what pokemon it was but Serena said "It's a surprise!", so he just thanked her and told her he couldn't wait to add him or her to his family.

Professors Juniper and Fennel were next. "Ash, me and Sarah were thinking and we decided you deserve the best given to you. So, we searched for a while and finally, we found what we were searching for" and they handed him two pokeballs. Ash opened them and out came a Rotom and a Zorua. Ash was shocked. These pokemon were extremely hard to find as they're so rare. So how did his two mothers find them?

Seeing the questioning look in his eyes, Sarah told him "We were given them by a trainer who said they couldn't look after these two because they were so mischievious. Especially Zorua, she kept changing into other people and playing pranks on them. The Rotom was hatched recently and the trainer found it hard to find a good way to train it so she decided to give it to a trainer who could train it to it's full capacity"

Ash looked at his mothers with tears in his eyes, before embracing them in a hug and saying "Thank you mom. Thank you ma. This is one of the best things anyone has ever given me" He then broke the hug and said with a determined look "I'll do my best to make them as strong as they can get. You can count on me!"

The two women smiled lovingly at him before bringing him into another hug. No words were said, they just hugged.

Last, but certainly not least, was May. He knew May would have a great present for him, she is afterall, his girlfriend. And her boyfriend deserves the best.

She walked over to him, said "I love you so much Ash" and gave him a deep kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes and, when they broke, Ash simply said "If that was it, it was the best one yet"

May just shook her head 'no'. "That was only part one of your present Ash. The second part is in my pocket" So she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small leather box with a ribbon tied around it. She handed it to him and said "Go ahead honey, open it"

Ash nodded with a smile and undid the ribbon gently. When he opened the box, he saw two rings. But not just any rings, they were Promise Rings. People only gave these to the ones they truely love, and they made a promise to each other with these rings. A promise they would never break and hold close to their hearts for the rest of their lives.

May took one of the rings and slipped it onto Ash's left ring finger. "Ash, with this ring, I promise to love you forever. Through thick and thin, I'll be by your side. I'll never leave you. I promise to love you, and only you"

Ash, catching on to what she was doing, took the other ring and placed it on her ring finger on the same hand. "May, I promise to always love you. I will never leave you for anyone else. I'll be by your side to comfort you in times of need, times of stress and times of worry. I'll be with you always, loving you, even after death. No matter how far apart we are, I'll always love you, and only you. I love you May. With all my heart and soul"

Hearing Ash promise her this brought tears to her eyes and some fell. She wrapped her arms around his head and gave him her most heartfelt kiss ever. He complied and kissed her back with his arms around her waist.

Everyone awwed at their display of love, but they couldn't hear them. Nor did they care. All they cared about, was being with the one they love.

Soon, Sarah and Aurea brought out a big cake in the shape of a Pikachu. The candles were in the shape of a 1 and a 9.

"Alright Ash, take a deep breath, and make a wish. And make it a good one"

Laughing, Ash thought hard on what to wish for. Deciding, he took a deep breathe, thought _I wish me, May, Dawn, Serena and my mothers live happily together from now on._ and then blew out the candles. Everyone cheered before they had some cake.

They partied well into the night, but Ash and May went to bed early to 'celebrate' in their own special way *wink wink*. It was the best birthday Ash ever had. And he was planning something special for May's, which was five months away.

 _Two days later_

Ash and May were out on a date. They had just finished booking a room for the night at a hotel and were now in Nimbasa City in the Amusement Park. They went on almost all the rides there, May especially loved the rollercoaster but she not as much as The Tunnel of Luvdisc **(See what I did there?)**. They also played some arcade games, won prizes at the booths and when night had fallen, they went on the Ferris Wheel.

On the way up, they were sat together in each others arms, looking outside at the horizon at the setting sun. When they got to the top, the sun was set and the stars were out.

The Ferris Wheel stopped when they reached the top and they just watched the stars for a second. Ash then saw two stars were really close and remembered a story Delia had told him about two lovers from different worlds who were always together thanks to their strong bond of love. And that they still lived in the sky as stars thanks to the help of Arceus so they could never be apart.

"Hey, May?"

May turned to him. She smiled sweetly at him. "Yes Ashy?"

Ash smiled back and pointed at the two stars. "See those two stars that are really close?" May looked and nodded. "Well, I just remembered a story Delia told me when I was young. It was called The Lovers of Stars. Would you like to hear it when we get back to the hotel?"

When Ash mentioned his birth mom she was afraid he'd be upset again. But when he continued speaking, she was glad he stayed happy instead of becoming upset again. So, smiling, she answered with "Sure Ash. I'm sure it's a great story. I'd love to hear it. You never know, we may be able to relate to the story in some way" She giggled.

When the ride on the Ferris Wheel was over, they saw the park was getting ready to close for the night. So they walked back to their hotel and went up to their room. When they got in, they took a proper look at it, and they were amazed.

The room was a Tomato Red with red curtains on the door that lead to a balcony. There was a King sized bed against the wall on the right with a T.V in front of it on the other wall. The bed covers were also red with white sheets. In the far left corner was the door to the bathroom. They went inside and saw it had a bath big enough for two, with a shower, also big enough for two and to finish it, there was a jaquzzi and a toilet.

Ash and May were amazed. This hotel wasn't one of the best in Unova for nothing, and they weren't disappointed. Walking back into the room, May got her sleep wear and went into the bathroom after saying to Ash "I'll only be a bit honey. After you've changed you can tell me that story you mentioned before we go to bed"

Ash nodded and, when May had closed the door, he took out his sleep wear and waited for May to come out. Usually he'd pass the time by talking with Pikachu, but he left him at home as he wanted to be alone with May.

After May came out in her pajama's and Ash had done the same, they went under the blankets and cuddled for a minute, enjoying being in each others arms. May broke the silence by asking "How about you tell me that story now Ash? Please?" And she gave him her cutest puppy-eyed-dog-pout, which always had him turn to goo when he saw it.

Sighing, he said "Alright May. I promised to tell you anyway so there's no need to use that expression. You know I can't say no to it. Dear Arceus, when we have a child I hope you don't teach them that" May chuckled when he said that and cuddled closer to the love of her life.

"Well, I remember the story going something like this..." And he told her the story. May listened intently. She was entranced from the way he said the story, from how he was happy when talking about them always finding time for one another, to how he was sad when three evil witches tried to steal her pure heart so they could eat it and live forever. But when he finished the story and told her that Arceus blessed the couple to live forever as stars in the night sky, she felt tears of joy come to her.

Lifting her head, she gave him a sweet smile and told him "That was a brilliant story Ashy. When we have a child, I hope you tell them that so they try and find their true love. Like we did"

Ash smiled back and nodded in agreement. He was planning on telling his future children the story anyway.

Saying goodnight and giving each other a kiss, they snuggled together and went to sleep, dreaming of their future again, but they dreamt about how their kids would look and how funny it would be to see them calling Pikachu 'uncle'.

 **And there is chapter five. I finished this on Friday but couldn't upload. But I have now and that's what matters!**

 **Also, thanks for the wonderful reviews! They keep me going! And those who said that they would like Ash and May to have a baby girl. YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE! I planned on them having a child or two from the beginning! Now you ruined it!**

 **BUT! I won't reveal what her name is going to be! I have an idea but, when I'm near that chapter, I'll put up a poll with a selection of names for you to decide.**

 **Anyway, I'm soooo happy this fic is so popular! Along with my other pokemon fics A Mothers Love and Worlds Greatest Master. I'm having trouble writing the new chapters for those because the demand for this fic is so high! So, if you want, read those other two fics! But read A Mothers Love at your own caution! Read the summary before you decide to! And NO FLAMES when and if you do read it.**

 **Also, can you guys read my other fanfics? My Kung Fu Panda fic is getting the right amount of attention, but my fics From Another World and True Friendship aren't getting as much love. People are not reviewing when they read them even though I ask them too. I can't improve my stories unless I get some feedback on how well I'm writing them.**

 **So please, please, PLEASE! Read those two unpopular fics and tell me how I can improve them! Thank you!**

 **See you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, I started this chapter straight after I finished the last one. I'm so thankful to all of you for reading, favouriting and following this fic!**

 **Now some of you are probably wondering "This is similar to Spartan5271's fic a new lif (remake)" Well, there is a reason for that.**

 **I got the inspiration for this fic from that one. I asked him if I can do my own version, and he said yes. There will be some similar parts, but as you've already seen, or read, I'm doing this differently. I'm adding the parts he left out and doing certain parts as my own version. This will end in a different way as well.**

 **Like when one of you said in a review, "I hope Ash and Delia can sort this out soon" They will sort it out, but it will be hard at first for Ash to forgive her, but they will sort this out.**

 **So, on with the story.**

The next day, Ash woke up feeling weird in his groin. It felt wet and really good for some reason. He looked to his left, and saw May wasn't there. He then looked down at his groin and saw a lump under the covers, so he pulled them back.

 **Small Lemon here!**

He found May, but she was busy giving him some head. She felt the covers be pulled off her, so she stopped and looked up at her true love. "Morning sweetie" She smiled sweetly while still jacking him off, slowly.

Ash groaned out a "Good morning" before asking "What brought this on?"

May just smiled more. "Well, I wanted to thank you for the great date last night" She then kissed the tip. "And, I saw you were...'excited', so I wanted to relieve you" She gave a good long lick from the base to the tip of his shaft, making let out another groan in pleasure.

"Well, don't let me stop you" So she smiled again and engulfed him in her mouth again. She bobbed her head up and down, stopping to give the occasional suck now and then. She then took him out of her mouth, and used her tongue to swirl the head of his member before placing him back in her mouth and doing it all again.

While she was doing this, Ash felt his groin tighten more and more, he was getting close to his release. He grasped the sheets and grunted "M-May...I'm g-getting...close!"

This only encoursged her to go faster. She wanted him to release in her mouth, she wanted to taste him. Suddenly, Ash grabbed her head with his right hand and he started to thrust in her mouth. She gagged because he ended up deep throating her a few times, but she didn't complain. In fact, she saw it as a turn on, making her become more and more wet each time.

She continued to bob her head when he released her, and pretty soon, she heard him grunt out "May...I'm gonna...!" He never finished because May stopped bobbing and gave him a hard suck. This tipped him over the edge and he release into her mouth.

She kept sucking him until he was dry. There was so much, she was having trouble keeping it all in. Some started to spill out of her mouth, so she swallowed some to make some room in her mouth. When he was finished, he collapsed onto the bed and panted for breathe.

May sat up before swallowing his load. She then scooped up the bits that escaped her mouth while she looked him in the eye and said "Mmm. You taste so good Ashy" Before she licked her fingers clean.

Ash then sat up and gave May a long and passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. When they broke for air, Ash asked "You're probably wet from that aren't you"

May nodded, saying she was so wet and she needed release herself. Ash smiled before saying "Well, get on your back. It's now your turn to feel good"

Without hesitation, she laid back and took off her pajama pants and panties and spread her legs. Ash knelt between her legs and took a good sniff of her shaven kitten. She smelt like cotton candy. He rubbed his fingers in her juices by moving them up and down her lips, caoxing a moan out of her.

When his fingers were good and wet, he slid them to her entrance and put two of them in slowly. May moaned even deeper and started to play with her breasts. She loved being teased, but even she had to admit, it did get annoying when Ash wouldn't give her what she wanted after a few minutes.

Starting slow, Ash thrust his fingers into May, coaxing out more moans of pleasure form her. When he rubbed a certain spot, she arched her back and let out a loud moan. "Ash, do it again. It felt so good!"

So he rubbed that spot again and again, making May moan louder each time, causing her to cover her mouth with her hand so no one disturbs them.

She then felt a massive jolt of pleasure go through her. She looked down and saw Ash was now licking her folds while paying extra attention to her clit. She started to drool over her hand and bit a finger hard, but not enough to draw blood, which might happen if Ash keeps this up. And with the way he was going, she was nearing her release.

Her groin tightened. It went tighter, and tighter, until she gave out a long, loud, breathy moan and felt her orgasm rush over her. Ash kept thrusting his fingers in her to help her ride it out while he drank her juices.

When she was done, she went limp. Ash climbed up to her face and gave her a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned. When they broke for air, they smiled and cuddled for a few minutes, enjoying each others presence.

 **Lemon end!**

Soon though, Ash broke the comfortable silence. "We better get showered and dressed. The next bus back home is at ten thirty and it's eight fifty"

Nodding, May reluctantly got up, grabbed her fresh clothes, and took a shower. When Ash came out after her in his clean clothes, they left the room and locked it before heading to the lobby hand in hand.

 _Three hours later_

When Ash and May returned, they had to leave again because Serena was going to the airport so she can go home and see her mom. Professor Juniper was going with her as she had a meeting with the other regional professors in Lumiose City at Sycamore's lab.

They took a taxi to Nevema Town Airport. When they arrived, they walked Serena and Aurea to their gate and waited for them to board their plane. When the attendant said the plane was ready for boarding, Aurea gave Sarah a kiss goodbye and gave Ash, Dawn and May hugs. "Take care of yourselves while I'm gone. Sarah will make sure you don't thow any parties while I'm gone and be sure to behave yourselves. I'll only be a week or two and then I'll be back" She then gave them more hugs and another kiss to her wife before boarding the plane.

Serena gave all of them hugs before saying "I'll call now and then to check up on you guys. I'm going to miss all of you guys. Thanks for letting me stay with you for the past couple minths, but it's time I went home. I'll never forget you" She then gave evryone another hug and left to board the plane.

When they got home, Ash took May and Dawn into the living room to talk to them. The girls sat on the couch while Ash stood up. "Listen girls. I've been thinking. I know you want to go compete in the Grand Festivals in your home regions so, I've come to a decision. We'll be going to Hoenn and Sinnoh for you two to compete"

May and Dawn beamed then stood up and hugged Ash, May giving him a kiss as well. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Thank you sweetie!"

"Yeah. Thanks Ash. You really are the best. You know that?"

Ash just smiled before giving both girls another hug. He knew they missed competing in contests, and this was a good way for them to visit home and see old friends. Ash knew Dawn missed her rival and friend Zoey, and that May was missing her parents. So they would be killing two birds with one stone.

"Well then. We better get ready over the next couple weeks, for when mom cames back, we'll be taking a ferry to Hoenn then another to Sinnoh!"

 _Two weeks later_

Everyone was at the airport, waiting for Professor Juniper to arrive at the baggage claim. As soon as she arrived, they drove down to the dock and bought tickets to Hoenn for Ash, May and Dawn. When they arrived at their ship, they gave hugs goodbye, with Sarah saying "Don't forget to change your underwear dear!" Causing Ash to blush like mad and the girls to snicker.

"MA! I know already to change my underwear! I'm old enough to do that you know"

Sarah just giggled. "Sorry honey. I've just always wanted to do that. I was going to do that on the day our first child would leave on their journey. But I've now had my fun so I promise not to do it again" Ash smiled and nodded, understanding her reasons for teasing him and in relief she was only doing it the once"

"Now you three be sure to behave yourselves. Remember to make sure your pokemonare fit enough for their battles and have plenty of energy. And don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it" Aurea said.

The three nodded before giving them hugs once more then boarding the ship. It would take three days to reach Hoenn, so they were going to relax as much as possible. As the ship left the docks, they stood at the railing waving goodbye to the two professors until they couldn't see them anymore.

 _Three days later_ **(I'm not going through the whole trip to Hoenn thing. Too boring)**

As Ash and the girls stepped off the ship with their bags on their backs, they immediately went and got a taxi to Petalburgh City. Their first stop was May's home, she wanted to see her parents and see how they were doing.

When they arrived outside the Maple residence, May knocked on the door and they waited.

They didn't wait long because Caroline, May's mom, answered. When she saw who it was, she gasped and called her husband. "Norman? Norman! Come see who's here!"

Sprinting through the house came the Petalburgh Gym Leader; Norman Maple, May's dad. When he saw who was at the door, he smiled brightly and hugged May tightly, and she returned it just as tight.

They went inside and had some dinner. After some catching up, May told them why they were here. "Dad, mom. We came back to Hoenn because I'm enetering the next Grand Festival. Do you know where it is this year and when?"

Norman scratched his head, looking for the answer but couldn't remember. Sighing, Caroline answered for him. "It's at Rustborough City this year sweetie. Luckily, if you already competed in one Grand Festival, you don't have to recollect the Ribbons to enter. As for when it is? It is in three weeks. It took you about two weeks to get there last time if I'm correct, but you were still training then and Ash was catching pokemon from the forest and you kept getting lost. Luckily, you will be there in a week at the most so you're welcome to stay for a week before you go"

May nodded. She could do with some more training for the Grand Festival, so they accepted the offer. But then Ash realised something "Excuse me? Mr and Mrs Maple? Where's Max anyway?"

They looked at each other before Norman answered. "You don't need to be so formal Ash. Just call us by our names. As for Max? We let him go on his journey due to good behaviour. He begged us to let him go and we said he could if he behaved over the next few weeks. So you don't have to worry. He won't be coming back until after he compete's in the league. If he does come back before heading there..." Ash interrupted before he could say anymore.

"Can you call me by Red if he comes here? I'll tell him that I died or something last month and May here can act all upset to make it more convincing" He nudged May, who blushed before snuggling into his shoulder. Which didn't go unnoticed by Norman and Caroline. They both smiled before Caroline asked "So how long have you to been dating?"

May just blushed before she answered. "We've been dating since valentines day. Ash had a nightmare and I comforted him and we told each other how we feel and we've been together ever since" She left out the part about them being intimate as she knew what her dad would do if he found out.

Mr and Mrs Maple smiled. Happy their daughter was dating someone who could take care of her. They knew Ash was kind hearted and would take great care of May, but Norman soon frowned. "Listen Ash. You may be dating May, but I want to make one thing clear. You are not to do anything physical with her until she's eighteen at least. Do you understand?"

But when he saw Ash nervously nod and May look away, almost guiltily, he immediately knew it was too late. "Wait a minute! You two have already...!?"

Before he could go on a rampage, May told him "It was my decision dad! Ash gave me chances to back out, but I didn't because I wanted to do it! You don't need to worry about me being pregnant because we've been using precautions to prevent it for a couple years **(Unlike in our world, you won't get pregnant until you stop using and taking protective measures)**.

Norman sighed and nodded his head. He wasn't happy his daughter had already been deflowered, but as long as they were using precautioons, he's fine with it.

They were about to change the subject when they suddenly heard the door open. "Mom! Dad! I'm home! I've just finished collecting my sixth badge, so I thought...I'd..."

The person who came into the house, was none other than Max Maple, May's little brother. When he walked into the living room and saw May, he immediately ran over to give her a hug, but she stopped him by holding out her hand and saying "Not so fast mister. Do you really think I'm going to forgive you after what happened four months ago? Think again"

Max looked down, feeling guilty and ashamed. "May, give him a chance. He's sorry for what happened, he was young and foolish. He thought he was doing the right thing" Caroline explained.

Max looked May in the eye with tears in his. "Mom's right May. I regreted doing that to you and Ash for the past few months. You were right. I saw Ash as a big brother and I tried to take his dream away. Can you ever forgive me May?"

May looked at her brother and saw he was being sincere. But to make sure, she turned to Ash, and when he nodded, she gave her brother a hug. "I'll forgive you Max. But don't go doing something like that again, or I won't forgive you" Max smiled and nodded in the hug while letting his tears fall. When they broke the hug, he looked around. "Where's Ash anyway? And who's this guy?"

He noticed Ash sitting next to May, but was wearing different clothing to his usual. He had a red League hat on with a white pokeball on the front, he was wearing a white shirt under a blue vest, navy fingerless gloves, black jeans and white sneakers with red streaks on them.

May looked at Ash and he whispered in her ear " _Don't tell him yet. I need time to forgive him. I saw him as a younger brother too, so his betrayal hurt a lot. Just do what I told you and we'll be fine_ " May nodded before answering Max.

"This Max, is Red Juniper-Fennel. He's the son of Professor Juniper and Fennel in Unova. That's where we've been this whole time. They adopted Ash and Dawn as their own children and welcomed us all with open arms. But..." She looked down before continuing.

"Max, I don't know how to tell you this but..." She allowed tears to collect in her eyes, for the thought of Ash actually dying somehow actually made her sad. "Ash is..."

She broke into a fit of sobs before running into her bedroom. Norman, knowing where this was going, finished for her. "Max, Ash was killed two months ago. He was having a battle with another trainer and won, but the other trainer refused to accept defeat and ordered his pokemon to attack him with Flamethrower. He died from his injuries two days later in hospital. The trainer was arrested and had his license revoked and his pokemon were released, but it doesn't change the fact he killed Ash. I'm sorry Max" Norman and Caroline actually had tears in their eyes for they knew someone who had actually gone through that when they were still travelling. Thankfully, that person survived and his attacker was now rotting away in prison.

Max though, he started to shake his head. "No...no no no no no! nononononononono! NO! He can't be dead! I still haven't apologised to him! He can't be dead!" He then broke down on his knees, crying his eyes out.

Ash started to feel sorry for him, but he couldn't tell him the truth just yet. He still needed time to forgive him, even though it was tempting to tell him the truth.

Max then stood up, wiped his eyes and asked "Did Ash at least get to date May?"

Norman and Caroline went wide eyed. They weren't expecting that. Caroline answered this time. "They did Max. May was there you see when it happened. They were on a date when that trainer challenged Ash. May still hasn't gotten over it" Max nodded. Glad that May managed to at least date Ash for a while before the incident.

He then turned to look at 'Red', and asked him "And what's your relationship with May?"

Ash just grunted before answering. "I don't see how it's any of your business kid. But to answer your question. I'm her boyfriend of three weeks" Max became angry.

"Who do you think you are to date my sister!? She lost the only man she loves and you go ahead and take her heart away from Ash!? What gives you the right to date her anyway!?"

Ash just grunted again. "Ash's final wish was that I take care of her and be there for her. She loves me, and I her, but she won't love me as much as she loved Ash. And I respect that. They were each others true love, they'd never find someone to love as much they did each other"

Max calmed down when he heard that Ash wanted it, but he almost started to cry again. "I'm sorry. I thought you forced May to date you. I never thought Ash would have asked her to live her life and move on" Ash smiled and ruffled Max's hair.

"Don't worry about it kid. I'm sure Ash is waiting for May wherever he is. They promised they'd be together no matter what"

Max nodded. Feeling better already. "So what are you all doing here anyway?"

Dawn answered this time. "We're here so May can compete in the next Grand Festival in Rustborough City. Then we'll be going to Sinnoh for the Grand Festival there"

Max smiled, glad May was getting back into doing contests. He then shocked them all with his next question. "Can I come with you to see it? The Hoenn League isn't for another two months and I have six of the eight badges. I promise I won't be a bother! Pleeeeeease?"

They looked at each other and sighed before Ash nodded his head in agreement. But he held up a finger before Max could celebrate. "On two conditions. You don't tease May at all, you know she's still recovering from what happened. And you don't tell the others who betrayed Ash we are here and travelling through Hoenn and Sinnoh. If they hear May and Dawn are travelling again, they'll think Ash is with them and try to come and see him, but will become very upset. Understood?"

Max nodded without hesitation. He knew what they all did was wrong and he regrets it everyday. He knew the others still didn't know about Ash's 'death' and that they'd be very upset if they found out or they'd think he was lying and get rid of _him._

So, seeing it was now night time, they all headed up to bed. Dawn slept in the guest room, while Ash slept in May's room with her since there wasn't anymore rooms. He'd have slept in Max's if he hadn't come back, but that was fate for you.

They snuggled together and closed their eyes, wishing each other a good night before drifting off to sleep.

 **And that is the next one done! I finished this and the last chapter over the weekend because I had so much spare time on my hands.**

 **So, Max has been forgiven by May, but Ash needs time to forgive him so he's pretending to be this 'Red' character and that he's actually 'dead'. Don't worry though, he'll reveal himself soon. Hopefully over the next two or three chapters.**

 **Next chapter will be s time skip of two weeks where they have arrived at the Grand Festival and will have already registered. I'll try to write it as well as I can, but no promises.**

 **I haven't seen May or Dawn compete in the contests for a long time so I can barely remember what happens, so I'll be making it up as I go along.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Oh! And one more thing. I have also written a new fic called Secrets Revealed. It's a Kill La Kill fanfic and is part of my 'From Another World' Series. So give that a read if you want and give me some feedback. I'll appreciate it!**

 **Thank you and good day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is number 7! Enjoy!**

Ash, Dawn, May and Max had just left the Maple residence and were now on their way to Petelburgh Woods so they can get to Rustborough so May can compete in the Grand Festival.

On the way, Max asked 'Red', a.k.a Ash, some questions to get to know him better. Though he was reluctant to answer and the questions ended when May 'politely' asked her brother to stop harrassing her boyfriend.

He turned his attention to May instead. "So May, how long were you and Ash dating before the...incident?" He asked carefully as he didn't want to upset May.

She just looked away and pretended she was upset. "W-we dated since...Valentines Day. He asked me out and...I said yes. B-but...then that stupid trainer, he was so cocky and arrogant. He said that if he won the battle, I was to go out with him and be his 'prize'. As you now know, Ash won. B-but...the other trainer sent out his...Magmortar and ordered it to use Flamethrower on Ash. It was reluctant, but it did it anyway. It actually aimed away from Ash, but it didn't see that it shot at me instead. Ash, he...he jumped in front of the flames to protect me"

Max interupted her with "May, you don't need to tell me anymore. I can tell it hurts you to..." but didn't get to finish when May continued.

"He caught on fire in an instant. He flailed on the floor, trying to put out the flames, but they were too strong! He ended up not moving. He was burnt very badly so I called an ambulance and the police. The other trainer was too busy beating his pokemon to hear me and tried to run away when Officer Jenny arrived. I wanted to travel in the ambulance with him to the hospital, but they wouldn't let me. So I ended up going back to the lab and telling them all. When we got there, Ash was awake, but...but he was very weak. He couldn't move because of the bandages, but I could tell he was smiling. Glad I was okay and wasn't hurt.

"We visited him for two days. Every morning, noon, evening and night. But...on the second day. He was extremely weak and could barely talk. The doctor said he wasn't going to make it" She let out a few tears and choked a sob. "We had to make a choice. Put him on life support and let him suffer, or say our goodbyes. We wanted to keep him alive, but he told us to say goodbye. I begged him. I begged him to reconsider. I didn't want to lose him after only dating him for a couple weeks. I told him I wanted to grow old with him. Have children with him and everything. But, he just placed a hand on my face, looked in my eyes, and said "I'm sorry May. But my time is up. I'm scared to leave you but I know Red will take care of you and give you what I cannot. I love you May. Never forget that. I will be watching over you always" With each word, his eyes grew heavier and heavier. When he said that last part, his eyes closed and his hand dropped. I cried hard and begged him to wake up. Pikachu tried using Thunderbolt to wake him up, but it didn't work. Ash was...is gone. And he's never coming back" She then started to cry to make it more believable.

Red, or Ash, wrapped her in his arms and pretended to comfort her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and telling her she was doing great. He also told her he was nearly ready to forgive Max, so she only had to do it a little while longer, which made May secretly nod in response.

When May was 'calmed down', Red decided they should make a quick stop to rest. Everyone instantly agreed and started to set things up while Red went to find some water. While he was gone, Max asked Dawn about Pikachu, not wanting to upset May any further. "Hey Dawn? Why does Pikachu follow that Red guy around? I thought he only listened to...you know"

Dawn pretended to be sad at the question, but answered. "It was one of Ash's final wishes. He told Pikachu and Red, that should anything happen to him, Red was to take care of May and his pokemon in his stead. They agreed, but made Ash promise not to let anything bad happen to him. But then, two weeks after, the incident happened. The rest you already know"

Max nodded in understanding. He should have known Ash would want his pokemon to go to someone he knows who would care for them. He didn't ask anymore questions, he felt if he heard anymore that was related to the 'incident', he would lose it and cry again.

After resting for a few more minutes, Red came back with all their canteens filled with fresh water. They then headed through Petalburgh Woods and continued their journey to Rustborough City.

 _Next Day_

Ash and his friends, plus Max, had finally arrived in Rustborough City. They made great time since they got halfway through the woods before night fell and decided to rest for the night. To make it less suspicious, May slept near Ash, but not directly by him, so Max would think May is still trying to move on from his 'death'. She was reluctant, but agreed with Ash's logic since he still needed time to forgive Max for his betrayal.

Ash and the gang went straight to the Contest Arena so May could sign up for the Grand Festival. But, as soon as they walked in, May suddenly felt nauseus and dizzy.

Noticing this, Ash held her and sat her down. "May, are you alright?"

May just took a deep breath before smiling. "Yes, I'm fine. Just felt dizzy suddenly. You don't need to..." Before she could finish, she suddenly turned green and ran to the nearest toilet. They all followed her and when they heard her losing her breakfast, Dawn went in, as it was the girls toilet, and found May in the first cubicle on the left.

"May? Are you sure you're okay?" When she didn't get an answer, she grew nervous. "May?"

She then heard May whisper something, but she didn't hear it. "Sorry, what was that? I didn't catch that"

May suddenly looked at Dawn with tears in her eyes. May whispered a bit more loudly "I'm pregnant"

Dawn's eyes widened. "W-what!?" She forcefully whispered. "H-how can you be pregnant!? I thought you were using precautions?"

May just looked down guiltily. Realisation hit Dawn like a brick wall. "You stopped taking them?" She asked in disbelief. When May reluctantly nodded, Dawn continued. "Why? You're too young to have children May! Why did you stop taking them?"

May's eyes grew more watery. "I stopped because I wanted to. I thought, if I stopped, I would get pregnant and Ash would be able to move on from the incident all those months ago. I thought, he'd be so busy helping me with the pregnancy and the baby, he'd forget all about it and move on"

Dawn's features softened before she went over and hugged May. "I understand. But Ash is getting on with his life. He has you to think about so you're already helping him forget what happened by being there for him" She looked May in the eyes before asking "How far gone are you?"

May looked away nervously. "I'm a month gone"

Dawn's eyes widened. A month!? But they weren't even in Hoenn yet! "May, you need to tell Ash. Since he's the father, he needs to know" May just shook her head. "May, you have to tell him"

May looked Dawn in the eyes. "If I tell him he'll tell me not to do the contest! I've been waiting for this for too long. Do you know the rules for pregnant women entering?"

Dawn just shook her head, obviously not knowing. "The rules state, if a woman is pregnant, she cannot enter if she is nearly a month gone. I'm a month gone Dawn! If I tell them, they'll not let me enter until after the birth. Those are the rules, no exceptions" May had tears falling down her cheeks as she spoke.

Dawn sighed. "Very well. I won't tell Ash, but you must promise to tell him after the Grand Festival is over. Promise me May" May, although reluctant, nodded in agreement.

When May cleaned up and flushed the toilet, they left and met with the others. Ash worriedly asked "You were taking forever! What happened? Are you okay May?"

May smiled before answering. "Don't worry Red. I feel fine now. I think it was just something I ate this morning" Red sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Now, let's get you signed up. We also need to get you your capsules for the appeals round"

Everyone nodded and went to the main desk. After May signed up, they all went to the hotel and booked two rooms before going up to drop off their luggage. They then went downstairs and decided to do their own thing. May and Ash went on a date, Dawn went to do some shopping, and Max went to the pokemart to get some more supplies.

As the day came closer to an end, everyone met up in the hotel's dining room and ordered some food. Because May was competeing in the Grand Festival, they got to eat for free, which she and 'Red' took full advantage of.

But when their food arrived, May couldn't bring herself to eat half of it. She found it didn't look too appetising so she let 'Red' eat most of it. He was concerned why she didn't eat much, but chucked it up to being nervous. After all, the Grand Festival started tomorrow so it was natural she'd be nervous about being back in the field.

No one thought anything about May not eating the usual amount, except Dawn, who knew the reason May wasn't eating and was finding it difficult not to let the Meowth out of the bag.

After they had eaten, they resigned for the night. Ash and May shared a room while Dawn shared with Max. Ash and May's was the only double bed so Dawn was thankful she didn't have to share a bed. They bid each other goodnight before entering their respective rooms.

Ash and May had their showers respectively before climbing into bed and snuggling next to each other. Before they went to sleep though, May asked Ash a question. "So, when are you going to forgive Max Ashy?"

Ash sighed. He couldn't believe May was asking this now of all times. But, she deserved to know. He couldn't hide anything from her and she couldn't hide anything from him. Or so he thought if he hasn't noticed her little...problem yet.

"I'll forgive him in two days May. Just be a little bit more patient. Please? I promise, I'll forgive him in two days, then we can tell him the truth"

May sighed before nodding her head. She didn't like it, but it was what Ash needed to do. She knew Max wasn't going to like the fact he's been lied to, but he'll understand it was for a good reason.

"Okay honey. Just promise me you'll do it in two days. Any longer and I'll promptly burst from the frustration" Ash chuckled when she said that, but promised all the same.

"Alright, I promise love. I'll forgive and tell Max the truth in two days" May nodded in satisfaction.

"Good" She yawned. "Goodnight sweetie. Pleasant dreams" And she closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland.

Ash smiled before answering. "Goodnight my love. Sleep well and peacefully" and he closed his eyes and fell asleep too. Dreaming of his future with May again, but now seeing Max a part of it, and he enjoyed it.

But unknown to them, a certain glasses wearing boy was passing their room to get a drink when he heard their conversation. "W-why would they lie to me? Why would they say he died?"

Max was very confused. _And why did mom and dad go along with it? Was my betrayal really that bad to Ash?_ he shook his head. He was too tired for this. _I'll find out in the morning after May's appeals round. She needs to concentrate for that first._

So he went back to his room, forgetting about his drink, and went to sleep without waking Dawn.

 _Next day_

Everyone woke up three hours before the start of the Grand Festival and May was very nervous. She hasn't been in a contest this big for a while now. The last one being in Johto three years ago.

But she shook her head and concentrated. She had Ash and Dawn and Max here cheering for her. She could do this. She's been training for this for the past few months. She was definitely ready.

They all met in the dining hall and ate their breakfast while talking about what they're going to do after the contest is over. Ash said they were going to go to Sinnoh so Dawn could compete in the Grand Festival there, but what they did before that was up to them.

After they finished eating, they started to make their way towards the stadium. However, as soon as they entered, they heard the voice of someone they didn't wish to see or hear.

"Well, well, so May has decided to show herself at the Grand Festival after all"

They turned to see Drew with his usual cocky smirk. He then produced a rose from his sleeve and presented it to May. "So May, how about you ditch these losers and go on a date with me? I'm sure Ash won't mind, seeing as he knows you're too good for him and I'm way better at battling"

May just made a noise of disgust before turning away and walking down the corrider with the others following. Drew though, not liking that May had just ignored him, rushed past them and stopped her in her tracks.

"Didn't you hear me May? You are going out to dinner with me tonight and you will be my girlfriend. Understood?" He sent a glare at May. She glared back, but before she could give a retort, Ash beat her.

"Sorry Drew. But May is already going out with someone. So unless you don't want to be humiliated, you better back off and leave May alone. She's not interested and never will be"

Drew dropped the rose he was holding in shock. Then he became angry. How dare someone steal May from him! May was his and only his! "Who is she dating? Tell me!"

Ash smirked before answering. "She is dating me. Got a problem with that?"

Drew grew red in the face. "Yes. As a matter of fact I do! May belongs to me! She is meant to be with me! Now you will dump her right now and let her be with me or you will face the consequences!" Everyone, except Max and Drew, laughed at him. "What's so funny!?"

May just answered with "Red is so much stronger than you. He'd beat you in a pokemon battle any day!" Before gaining control of her laughter.

Drew knew May wouldn't lie about that, so he thought of a way to catch him off guard. Smirking quietly to himself, he straightened before he started to walk, slowly, towards the entrance. "Fine. I'll leave you to it. I'll see you in the finals May. And be prepared to lose. For when I win, you will be mine. Or better yet. How about I make you mine NOW!"

When he was behind Ash, he went to throw a punch at his back, but May saw and jumped in front of the punch, effectively getting hit in the gut. She shouted in pain and clutched her stomach. She could feel something wasn't right, she felt sick, dizzy, and she swore she could taste blood in her mouth.

Ash saw May crouched on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain, and he noticed Drew was stood there with his fist in front of him, and a shocked expression on his face.

Ash didn't know what happened next for he blacked out. When he regained his vision, he saw Drew was on the floor, clutching his nose, which seemed to be broken.

"Don't come near May ever again! Understood!? She isn't some trophy for someone to flaunt around! She has feelings! Which she doesn't have for you" Before he could utter another word, he heard May whimper.

He turned to her and saw she was curled in a ball and clutching her stomach even tighter. "Ash!" Dawn snapped him out of his shock and rage. Not realising she called him by his name in front of Drew and Max. "We need to get May to a hospital! Quickly!"

Nodding, he picked May up in his arms, carefully, and ran to the hospital, making sure May wasn't jostled in his arms, because there wasn't any time to call an ambulance. "I'll take May to the hospital! You guys take care of Snotball over there!" He shouted as he left the building.

Dawn nodded and turned her attention to the boy clutching his nose on the floor. Shaking her head, she went to the desk and told them that May wasn't able to compete due to being attacked by another contestant.

But to her shock, they told her that they'll put May's appeal on hold as it takes two days to get through all of them. They also asked for the name of the contestant that hurt her and disqualified him before calling Officer Jenny.

Saying thanks, she made her way to the hospital with Max, hoping beyond hope that May and the baby were okay.

 _With Ash_

Ash ran through the door to the emergency ward with May in his arms. She was now unconcious as the pain became too much for her. He ran up to the desk and told the lady "Please! Help! My girlfriend was punched in the stomach really hard and she hasn't stopped clutching it. She fell unconcious because the pain became too much for her!"

The lady immediately called for a gurney and, when it arrived, Ash placed her on it and followed them to an examination room, where they stopped him from entering for her own privacy.

So Ash took a seat and waited...and waited...and waited. He soon heard footsteps and turned to see Dawn and Max panting. When she regained her breath, she asked him "So? How is she?"

Ash just sighed. "I don't know. They've been in there for a while now and have yet to come out" tears started to collect in his eyes. "I'm scared Dawn. What if she's hurt real bad? What if she hates me when she wakes up? What if she's got internal bleeding? What if..."

 _SLAP!_

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the halls of the hospital. Ash had a look of shock on his face and rubbed his right cheek with his hand, flinching as the pain ebbed through his jaw.

"Ash Juniper-Fennel! I won't let you say anymore bad things! May is your girlfriend, hell your _true love_! If there is one thing I've learnt about her while staying with you two, is that she is a fighter! She won't give up! She knows it wasn't your fault. She was trying to protect you from getting hurt. She was willing to put her life at risk to make sure you stayed safe. So stop saying 'what if this happen's', for it won't!"

As soon as Dawn finished speaking, the door opened and a doctor came out. "Sir? Can I ask who you are and what your relationship is with the patient?"

Ash looked at Max nervously. He needed to tell the doctor his real name, but he wasn't ready for Max to know the truth yet.

"His name is Ash Ketchum. He's her boyfriend and I'm her brother"

Ash's eyes widened. "Max? How did you know it was me?"

"Not right now Ash, my sister needs you right now"

Ash nodded and followed the doctor into the room, where he saw May was in a hospital gown with an IV coming out her arm. The doctor turned to him before telling Ash the news.

"She's perfetly fine. She'll have some bruising but nothing life threatening" Ash sighed in relief. "But," Ash became nervous. "I'm afraid we couldn't save the baby"

Ash's eyes widened even further. "W-what do you mean? May was p-p-pregnant?"

The doctor became confused. "You didn't know? You're dating her and she didn't tell you?"

Ash nodded. "Well, she must have had a reason. Can you tell me the name of the person who attacked her?"

Ash's eyes darkened. "His name is Drew. I'm not sure what his last name is, but he's really arrogant, cocky, has green hair that he flips when talking in pride about himself, and he looks really gay from the clothes he wears"

The doctor nodded. "Well, she will wake up any minute now, so you can stay as long as you want but we'll need to keep her in overnight to observe her, make sure she's perfectly fine, then she can leave tomorrow" Ash nodded.

When the doctor left, May started to stir. He hurried over to her and took hold of her right hand. "W-where am I? What h-happened?" Then she noticed Ash next to her. A look a concern and relief on his face.

"A-Ashy? Where are we? Last thing I remember was...!" She then remembered. She stepped in front of Drew to stop him hitting Ash. She grew worried, what about the baby? Was the baby alright?

"May" She looked at Ash, who looked like he didn't want to tell her something. "What is it Ash?"

Sighing, he said "I'm sorry May. They couldn't save the baby"

 **And there is the end of chapter 7!**

 **Before you start hating on me and say 'Why did you make May pregnant if she just loses the baby!?', I'm sorry.**

 **I needed Drew in this story, and him killing May's baby was the only way I could think of. I** _ **hate**_ **Drew if you don't know. I hate how he's always being arrogant and cocky and belittling May all the time! I had to do some Drew bashing.**

 **So again, I'm sorry for the outcome of this story. I didn't mean to make her pregnant yet, but I didn't want to re-write that part so I stuck with it. May will be having a child though. Just not in the next chapter, or any chapters until she's at least eighteen and I think they're ready for the responsibility.**

 **And by the way. I read the WORST Advanceshipping story in the HISTORY of terrible stories. It is supposed to be a romance, but it doesn't make ANY SENSE AT ALL! So it has thrown me off, while giving me an idea for another story.**

 **So I'm appologising in advance if I don't update after a week or two. ALSO! Who would like me to write that story idea? The pairing will be Ash and either May or Cynthia, or, if you want, I can do BOTH! It will be a Tangled based story if your wondering. So tell me in a review, or PM me if you like the idea!**

 **So until next time, cheerio!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I'm so very, very, very sorry this is late! I've been really busy with college and I had an audition for a musical called Priscilla Queen of the Desert. I haven't got a part yet, but hopefully I'll get a good part.**

 **Now, we left off with Ash, May, Dawn and Max running into Drew (the prick). He tried to force May to go out with him, but ended up getting hurt in the process. He hit May accidentally in the stomach because he tried going for Ash, but May jumped in front of him, meaning May lost the baby she was carrying.**

 **Now then, enjoy the chapter! Oh! And be sure to read the author's note at the bottom, I have something important to say. You don't have to read it, but I recommend you do as it is to do with this story and my other stories.**

 **I don't own pokemon or the franchise DAMN IT! I wish I did so I wouldn't be in my current financial situation.**

 **On with the story!**

"I'm sorry May. They couldn't save the baby"

May's eyes widened. She was hoping the baby would be fine, and that she could keep it a secret just a bit longer, but it seems fate doesn't want to be on her side.

She looked away in guilt and sadness. She couldn't look Ash in the eye, knowing he'd be angry or disappointed in her for not telling him. And what he said, confirmed it.

"May, why did you stop taking the precautions? Actually, why didn't you tell me about the baby?"

Tears started to collect in her eyes. She tried, but failed, to keep them from falling. Looking at her boyfriend, albeit reluctantly, she answered him.

"I'm s-sorry sweetie. I-I t-thought that...if I...got pregnant...you'd be able t-to...finally move on from the incident because you'd be too busy taking care of me and the baby to think about it...I wanted to tell you...trust me, I did. But I...I knew that you would stop me from entering the Festival if you knew. And the rules say that a female coordinator cannot enter if they are pregnant by a month"

Ash asked the next question, dreading the answer. "How long were you?"

May whimpered and Ash started to get slightly impatient. He firmly asked her "How long were you May?"

May had tears from her eyes more freely and she avoided Ash's gaze. "One month"

Ash sighed. "So you got pregnant before we went to Nimbasa City? Why did you think I'd stop you from entering the contest? This is your dream May! To be a Top Coordinator! I wouldn't have stopped you, unless I had a reason"

He then stood up, went over to May and gave her a comforting hug. "Listen May. Don't do that again. I'm already over the incident. All I need is you, mom, ma, Dawn, Serena, your parents and my pokemon to believe in me and I'll be fine. If you do get pregnant again, don't hesitate to tell me. We'll discuss it properly on what to do and work through it" He then pulled back and looked at May with tears in his eyes.

"Arceus May, I thought what I'd do if you were hurt real bad or bleeding internally. I thought you'd hate me and leave me, saying it's my fault for you getting hurt. Just don't do that again. Please May" Tears were falling down while he spoke.

May wiped them away and answered with "I promise Ashy. I won't do it again, but I won't hesitate to protect you if something like that happens again. And I'd never hate you. You're my true love! I would never leave you. I love you with all my heart and soul. And someday, I will get pregnant again, with your knowledge of it, and we'll happily have a family together. That, I promise you Ashy" She smiled a tearful smile and brought him into a passionate kiss.

When they broke for air, Ash had to tell May the news. "Listen May, Dawn told the receptionist what happened and they said they'll have you perform tomorrow. But, you need to stay in hospital overnight so they can observe you and check nothing is wrong"

May's eyes widened. "T-tomorrow!? I can't perform tomorrow! The appeals only happen today..." Ash interrupted her.

"I checked how many are competeing this year and it's enough to have the appeals last two days. So don't worry. You'll get your shot at performing"

May sighed in relief. Before she could say anymore, the doctor came in and said "I'm sorry, but Miss Maple needs to get some rest. The earlier she rests, the earlier she can get to her contest"

Ash nodded, but when he went to stand, May grabbed his hand. "Please don't go Ash. I'm a big fan of hospitals"

Ash just smiled and told her "I'm just going to see Dawn and Max. I promise May, I'll be back later" May nodded and reluctantly let him go. Ash gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

When Ash left, May lied down and got comfortable. Before she fell asleep though, the doctor told her "So you know, you'll be getting a room mate. I hope you don't mind"

"I don't mind" May said.

Nodding, the doctor signaled the nurses to bring in the other patient. May gasped when she saw who it was.

Drew. His nose was bandaged up pretty tightly from when Ash punched him and he seemed to be unconscious. May sighed, hopefully he'll stay asleep for the whole night and won't bother her. She turned her back to him and drifted off to sleep.

 _With Ash_

Ash saw three nurses were wheeling in Drew on a gurney. He saw he was unconscious and had his nose bandaged up quite tightly. He smirked, but it then turned into a frown when he saw him get placed in May's room. Ash sighed in frustration, but he decided not to complain to the doctor as he'll be keeping an eye on May when he returns to the room later.

When he turned the corner, he saw Dawn and Max were sat in the chairs in the waiting room. When they saw him approach, Dawn immediately asked "Is she okay?" She was very concerned, not just for May, but also for her brother, he seemed to be a bit irritated and that worried her.

"She's fine. I talked to her and we came to an understanding. She's resting now"

Ash sat down, but Max, wanting to know why Ash looked irritated, asked "What's wrong Ash?"

Ash just sighed. He looked at Max and then at Dawn. He saw how concerned they looked and decided he might as well tell them. "Drew is in the same room as May"

Dawn and Max gasped. Dawn asked "Why!? Why did they put them in the same room!?"

Ash just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He was knocked out, from the drugs or from the punch I don't know. But he better not cause any trouble when he wakes up. Cause I'll be with May for the whole night, and if he does, he'll regret it"

Dawn shivered. She never saw Ash threaten anyone like this so she was slightly scared. "Just promise me you won't do something that will get you in trouble Ash. The last thing I want to do is tell mom and ma why you're in prison"

Ash nodded. HE then stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going back to May's room. I'll meet you two at the stadium tomorrow" He then turned and started walking back to May's room. Before he turned the corner however, he stopped. "And Max?"

Max gave Ash his full attention. "Yes Ash?"

Ash turned and gave him a look. "We'll talk about this after the appeals round tomorrow. So, until then, just be a little more patient. Okay?"

Max just nodded. He understood what Ash meant. He'll get the full explanation of why they lied about his death tomorrow. "Okay Ash. See you tomorrow!"

Ash nodded and carried on towards his destination while Dawn and Max went back to their hotel for the night.

When Ash entered the room, he saw Drew was still knocked out and that May was asleep. He went over and sat in the chair by her bed. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled. _Don't worry May. No matter what happens, I will keep you safe. I love you with all my heart as well._

Ash used his hand to move some of May's hair out of her face, which casued her to stir and wake up. When she saw Ash, she smiled lovingly and said "Hello sweetie"

Ash smiled back. "Hello May. Did I wake you?"

May shook her head. "No, I was trying to sleep, but these hospital beds aren't that comfortable **(Personal experience here! Though they are really comfy when you've just had an operation. Isn't that wierd?)** " May then looked nervous all of a sudden. "Ashy?"

Ash tilted his head. "Yes May?"

May looked away before asking her question. "Can you...cuddle with me? It'll make me feel safer knowing you're here with me"

Ash smiled lovingly before answering. "Of course May. You don't need to ask. I'll happily stay with you if you want me too"

Ash then climbed into the bed when May made some room. He went under the sheets and May cuddled up to him with her head on his chest.

Smiling contently, they both gave each other a kiss before falling asleep.

But what they didn't know, was that Drew had woken up when May asked Ash that question. He whispered to himself "Just you wait Ash! May will be mine and see you for the pathetic loser you are! When I'm out of here, you'll be wishing you stayed in hiding!"

And so he went to sleep, dreaming of May leaving Ash for him and her doing what he wanted. He sneered in his sleep.

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Again, I am very sorry for the lateness! Please forgive me! *Bends down on knees and begs for forgiveness***

 **Also! Today I have a mock audition in college! Have to perform one song and two monologues in front of a panel and they decide whether or not I get a good enough grade. Apparently, it'll help for when I audition for Drama School. But, there is one small, itsy, bitsy, teensy, weensy problem...I'M NOT GOING TO DRAMA SCHOOL!**

 **I finally finished this fic last night. It took me three, yes three, HOURS to finally get it right! I also had to modify the last chapter as I saw some mistakes when re-reading it. And sorry for the shotness of the chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to put in and this is the result.**

 **Also! Thanks for all of you for reviewing the story! This has become really popular since it got published so I'm a little overwhelmed! My non-pokemon stories aren't popular, so they'll probably get taken down. (Except Secrets Revealed! I'll be finishing that one!) And for those who are following and reading Worlds Greatest Master, Thank you all for the suggestions!**

 **I've had a look through them and now there is only one spot left! I've added Elesa, Skyla and Arceus! (You'll find out why in the next chapter of that fic!) I've put up a poll of some of the suggestions for the last spot, so take a moment to visit my page and vote! I'll keep it up until 29th November. Giving you around six weeks to vote. You will be able to vote for multiples, but only one will be chosen!**

 **So, until the next chapter!**

 **Good morning, good evening and goodnight!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right, again, I'm sorry for the lateness. I've been busy with college work. I have read your reviews and thanks once again for the feedback.**

 **To the one who gave me that massive chapter suggestion, thanks! I was really finding it hard to think of what to write and you brought me the idea. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

 **Also, to you the guest who goes by the name Arceus, I have not been slacking off. I have been extremely busy with college. I had to rehearse for a showcase, which was on the 2nd Dec and on the 8th, I have to do a show called Everyman. Plus, I'm now moving out of my carers home and moving into my own place so that will take a bit of my time. So I give you a MASSIVE apology, so this chapter is dedicated to you and the one who suggested this suggestion.**

 **I don't own pokemon! *Breaks down crying***

 **Read on.**

"Just you wait Ash! May will be mine and see you for the pathetic loser you are! When I'm out of here, you'll be wishing you stayed in hiding!"

And so he went to sleep, dreaming of May leaving Ash for him and her doing what he wanted. He sneered in his sleep.

What Drew didn't know, is that Ash was still awake and heard every word he said. Getting a smirk on his face, Ash thought to himself _Just try it Drew. You have no idea what will happen to you in the morning._

So Ash closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 _The next day_

Ash woke up the next day in the hospital bed with May in his arms. He smiled, wishing he could stay like this forever. Unfortunately, he had something to do. So he unwrapped his arms around her and walked out the room and made his way to the video phones.

When he got there, he dialed the number of the nearest Officer Jenny and explained the situation.

 _"Thank you young man. We'll be there in the next ten to twenty minutes"_

"Thank you Officer Jenny. See you soon"

When he was done and he had hung up, he made his way back to May's room. As soon as he arrived, he found May was awake and looking out the window. She seemed to be in deep thought and he didn't want to disturb her, so he slowly sat down next to her and waited for her to come back to earth.

She seemed to snap out of her thoughts as soon as he sat down. She looked at him and gave him a smile. She asked him where he went. "Where did you go to mister? I woke up and found you weren't with me. I felt a little lonely"

Ash smiled bashfully. "Sorry May. I had to make a call. I didn't want to leave you but it was important"

"Who was it you called?" But then she realised that Drew was still in the room and was possibly listening to the conversation. So she quickly added in a whisper "Was it Officer Jenny?"

All Ash did was nod his head, which brought a smile to May's face, glad Drew was going to get what he deserved for trying to attack her boyfriend.

Ash added "They'll be here in around twenty minutes. Giving us plenty of time"

May then tilted her head in confusion. "Time to do what?"

Ash smiled before answering. "To get you ready for your appeal of course"

What they didn't know, was Drew had been awake for the passed five minutes and heard the gist of what they said. He was shocked May was still able to perform in the Festival after getting hit in the stomach like that, which he says was her fault for protecting a worthless, useless piece of shit like Ash who is getting no where in life.

 _As soon as I'm out of here, I'll make sure to make May choose me. If she doesn't, she'll be in for a nasty surprise hehehe._

He closed his eyes and took a nap as the pain meds were making him very sleepy. He was dreaming of May giving in to him and becoming his to the end.

 _Twenty minutes later_

Drew was woken up abrubtly by the sound of something clicking and a cold feeling on his wrists. When he opened his eyes, he saw Officer Jenny in front of him and a pair of handcuffs on him.

Scowling, he demanded what was going on. "What is the big idea!? Why are you arresting me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Officer Jenny just gave a serious expression and said "Drew, you are under arrest for attempted assault on Ash Juniper-Fennel, assault of May Maple, the murder of an unborn baby, emotional abuse and cruelty towards pokemon"

Drew became shocked. Stuttering, he replied with "M-murder? Unborn b-baby? But I never...!" Realisation dawned on him. _May was pregnant!_ He then scowled even deeper. _How dare Ketchum take May's chastity! He's going to pay for this! Not just for taking May from me, but for impregnating her and taking her! You'll pay in ways you can't imagine!_

As Officer Jenny was about to pick him up and take him away, he decided to get Ash arrested too. "W-wait Officer! Ash isn't innocent either! He's eighteen and May's sixteen! As she was pregnant with his child, that means he is performing peadophilia! And, consent or not, i-it counts as rape! Surely you need to arrest him as well?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he swore he saw Ash and May smirk. "Actually Drew. I already know about that. But what you don't know is that if you are over sixteen, you can have sex with anyone older than you. It only becomes peadophilia if one of them is under sixteen, not eighteen. So try as you might, Ash is completely innocent and will not be put under arrest"

Drew became extremely angry and scared. _Damn it! I hoped Ash would get arrested so I could get my revenge on him personally! But now there is little I can do!_

So on that note, Jenny stood Drew up and took him out of the hospital to her car, with Ash amd May close behind. When Drew was in the car, Ash asked "So what are we looking at Officer? In terms of charges, what's the likely outcome going to be?"

Officer Jenny gave him her best answer. "Well, with the charge of abusing his pokemon, he will lose his trainers license, with the other charges, he will be getting at least six months, twenty years at the most. But, since I personally know the judge, I can pull some strings to get him a longer sentence. That way, he will be unlikely to bother you again" She finished with a smile.

Ash and May thanked her, but then Ash asked "What about his pokemon? What will happen to them?"

Jenny thought for a moment. "Well, since he's now lost his license, they'll either be released into the wild, or go to other trainers who will take care of them"

Ash nodded, happy the pokemon will be taken care of by trainers who will treat them right. "That's great Officer. Thanks again for this. You enjoy the rest of your day"

She saluted them before getting into her car and driving off to the precinct. As soon as the car was gone, Ash and May made their way to the stadium for May to make her appeal.

 _Later_

Ash and May met Dawn and Max at the hotel. As soon as they caught up and they told them what happened at the hospital with Drew, May went to their hotel room to take a shower and get ready.

As soon as she was finished and was wearing a fresh set of clothes, they mad their way to the stadium for the Grand Festival's second round of appeals.

 _Meanwhile_

While Officer Jenny was booking Drew into the system, Drew was thinking of ways to get back at Ash. _How can I make Ash pay for what he did to me? There must be some way or someone who..._ That's when it hit him. _Of course! Delia is still wanting to know where her good for nothing son is! Perfect!_ He sneered. _Ash, prepare to feel my revenge! hehehehe!_

As soon as Jenny was finished, Drew said he wanted to make a phone call and that it was important. Sighing, Jenny couldn't refuse him as he had a right to make one.

She lead him to the video phones and sat him down and gave him little privacy. She watched Drew dial the number and watched the phone ring. As soon as it answered, she walked to the end of the room and watched Drew carefully.

 _"Hello, Ketchum residence"_ Delia answered with little enthusiasm.

"Hello Delia, it's Drew"

 _"Oh, hello Drew. What do you want huh? Calling to tell me how useless my son is again?"_ Delia was obviously not happy to be getting a call from him.

"Actually Delia, I'm calling to tell you I have found Ash"

Delia perked up but then became suspicious _"If this is a joke it isn't funny Drew!"_

Drew just snickered. "It isn't a joke. Ash is here in Hoenn with May and Dawn. May is competing in the Grand Festival. Not only that, it turns out they've been living in Unova this whole time and Ash has been adopted by Prof. Juniper and her wife Dr. Fennel and is now called Ash Juniper-Fennel"

Delia started to get angry, but you could see tears in her eyes. _"Ash is MY son! Not theirs! Thanks for the call Drew, I'm catching the first Red Eye to Hoenn today! Goodbye!"_ She hung up to start preparing for the trip.

Drew chuckled darkly when he put the phone back. "Ash, you are in for a big surprise in the next few hours. As soon as Delia finds you, she'll forbid you from being with May and get me out of here and May will be mine!"

Officer Jenny then took him to his cell. He was cackling the whole way there, making the other inmates and Jenny to wonder what was so funny. He didn't stop until he saw his cellmate.

 _With Ash and the gang_

Dawn and Max were sitting in the audience, waiting for May to do her appeal for the Festival and Ash was backstage with May, making sure she was ready. Max was bouncing up and down in his seat he was so excited.

"I can't wait for May to do her appeal! It's been ages since I've seen her in a contest live. I saw her when she was in Johto on T.V, but you can't beat seeing it live!"

Dawn giggled. She found Max was kind of cute when he acted like a child in a candy store. "Calm down Max. May hasn't been in a contest for a while, so she's bound to be very nervous. Even though she's been practicing, she hasn't put it to the test so there's no telling how well she'll do. But as Ash is with her, she's definitely going to get through"

Meanwhile, Ash was trying to calm down a slightly frantic May. Actually, frantic might be pushing it. Panicking is more like it.

"May! Calm down. You'll do fine!"

May was pacing back and forth, wringing the hell out of her hands. "I can't Ash! I haven't done a contest for months! Sure I've practiced, but I haven't put it _to_ practice! What if I mess up? What if I choke!? What if...!?"

Ash stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She melted straight into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they parted, Ash told her "Trust me May. You'll do great. You've been practicing with Dawn none stop these past few months so don't think about what could happen. Think what _will_ happen, and you'll do it"

May smiled before giving him a kiss again. When she parted, she had a slight sad look on her. "Listen Ashy. You need to know..."

A voice over the intercom interrupted her. _"Can May Maple please make her way to the stage? You're appeal is about to start. I repeat..."_

When the message was repeated two more times, Ash looked back at May. "You were saying May?"

But May just shook her head and said it didn't matter. "Never mind sweetie. It doesn't matter right now" She smiled and gave him another kiss. "That was for luck" She then made her way to the stage.

Ash smiled. May was getting her confidence back. He was so proud to call her his girlfriend and true love. Shaking his head in amusement, he headed to Dawn and Max.

 _At the stage_

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Grand Festival! I'm your MC Marion!" The crowd cheered loudly.

"It's so good to see so many faces here today to support our contestants. And today, we have a little treat for you! She's not been in contests for a little while, but she's hoping to make a major comeback! She would have performed yesterday, but she had a little incident, which has been seen to, so she's here today instead! Please welcome to the stage, the royal of the Hoenn region, give it up for, MAY MAPLE!"

As soon as May's name was said, the whole crowd roared their loudest yet, so loud, you could hear it from Sootopolis City. May came running onto the stage and waved to the crowd before throwing her pokeballs into the air.

"Bulbasaur, Beautifly, take the stage!"

In a shower of sakura petals, Bulbasaur appeared with a "Bulbsaur!", and in a shower of silvery sparkles, Beautifly appeared with a "Beautifly!"

May gave both her pokemon their commands. "Bulbasaur, Sunny Day! Beautifly, Silver Wind!"

The combination of moves made the area get brighter while making it look beautiful. But May was just getting started.

"Now, Solarbeam Bulbasaur! String Shot Beatifly!"

Bulbasaur shot a ball of solar energy into the air and Beautifly surrounded it with a sticky thread. When the ball was at a decent height, May made her move.

"Now Razor Leaf Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur responded with a "Bulba!" before she shot a series of razor sharp leaves at the ball. As soon as the leaves made contact, the ball exploded into a series of rainbow coloured sparkles that rained down onto the audience, judges and stage.

"Wow! What a performance! The Princess of Hoenn definitely hasn't lost her touch after such a spectacular performance!"

After the judges had given their comments, Marion went up to May and asked her a couple of questions.

"So May, I'm sure all your fans out there would like to know why you disappeared for the past few months. Would you like to tell us?"

"Of course Marion. The reason we disappeared was because some close friends of ours, who will not be named as of this moment, decided to make Ash, my boyfriend, quit his dream of being a trainer. So we left and only came back to Hoenn three weeks ago so I can compete in the Grand Festival"

Marion nodded. "We understand May. We would all like to know as well, why you weren't able to compete yesterday? I know it involved another contestant, but what exactly happened?"

May sighed. "I didn't compete because Drew, who was the contestant that got disqualified, tried to force me to go out with him. I refused and he wouldn't accept it. He went to attack Ash, but I jumped in front of him and he hit me in the stomach. It was so painful I had to go to hospital for the night. Luckily, it wasn't too serious, just a bruise. Now he's in prison and awaiting trial"

May obviously left out the part about being pregnant and losing the baby as she didn't want everyone to know.

"Thank you May. I'm sure you must be tired so you can go back and rest for the rest of the day"

May nodded and made her way backstage. Marion ended with "Well that's all the appeals for today! All we need to do is choose the eight contestants who'll be going throught to the Battle Round! Everyone, please put your attention on the screen!"

The screen showed eight cards and the faces of each contestant that competed yesterday and today were shuffling until each one stopped on one person. May was the second to be chosen and, to her and Ash's shock, Harley appeared as the eighth contestant to get through.

The pictures then shuffled into a random order and showed that May was last to battle against Harley in the first round.

"Well there you have it! These lucky eight contestants will start to compete in just an hour, but since May needs time to rest, she will battle last against her opponent Harley. See you in a short while everyone!"

The audience cheered loudly before they calmed down and started to leave the arena.

Ash, Dawn and Max sighed. They knew May needed to rest, so they left and met her outside the stadium before heading to the hotel so they could eat and May could get a little rest. Unfortunately, fate was against them as they soon heard a familiar voice call them, or more specifically, Ash.

"Ashton Samuel Ketchum! Stay right where you are mister! You are in so much trouble!"

Everyone turned around and saw Ash's mom, Delia was storming up to them. May, Dawn and Max looked at Ash worriedly, and they saw he had a slight scowl on his face. As soon as Delia was close enough, he spoke to his former mother.

"Hello Delia"

 **And there is the chapter! Again, sorry it is so late! As I keep saying, I'm busy with college and have a performance called Everyman on Thursday 8th Dec, this Thursday basically.**

 **So please bear with me! I will update when I get the chance.**

 **And a very MERRY CHRISTMAS from the United Kingdom! That's right, Christmas is only 20 days away! Not that excited as this is the second xmas without my nan as she's been gone since 14th Dec 2015.**

 **So again, I'm sorry for the lateness and will update within the new year.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a good day, evening or night.**


	10. Update on story progress!

Hi Everyone! So you know, I've noticed a LOT of spelling mistakes while going over this story and that it's not making much sense.

SO! I've decided to temporarily delete the story until the mistakes are corrected. And I've discovered a way to upload my stories when at home thanks to someone who pm'd me! so this means I can once again update my stories! Yay! So be sure to keep a look out for more updates from me!

Ciao!


End file.
